Dark Attractions
by Amanio
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, a girl hung up on winning the affection of the boy she likes: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be everything but herself. But that all changes when a new boy comes into school, who she finds is like her in so many ways.. GxS ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

Chapter 1: False Happiness…

"Yes!" Yelled a girl as loudly as she could. Throwing a punch into the air, she smiled. She had finally accomplished her long awaited dream. She was going to date Sasuke! Yes. The Sasuke. The oh-so cool, smooth, strong, handsome, and relaxed Sasuke. The one that seemed to have a million fan girls; yes, that Sasuke.

She stuck out her tongue playfully in triumph, and snickered at the thought of Ino. This was going to totally bum Ino out. She couldn't imagine the expression on her face when she told her. It looked like the war was over. She had Sasuke now, and there was nothing that was going to stop her!

Smiling once again, she walked home slow-paced, not caring how long it would take for her to get home. After all, her house was only a few blocks away from school. She couldn't help but stare at the spot that Sasuke used to ask her for a date. It was right by one of the school benches, the one that allowed the most sunshine to be shone on it. How cute. A little sun to lighten the mood up, huh? After a few more minutes of walking, she finally arrived home.

Taking her shoes off, she ran upstairs, ignoring the questions from her parents about why she was so late. Opening the door to her room, she threw herself onto the bed and couldn't stop herself from giggling. _'Yes, Yes, Yes!'_ was all she could hear from not only her, but her inner self as well. It was "inner Sakura" as she called it.

Letting her hair spread out onto the white bed sheets, she laid there, resting. Tomorrow was going to be a tiresome day. She would have to keep up the act of this "false Sakura". It was hard to do. She had to stop herself so many times from messing up, or saying the wrong thing in front of Sasuke. She had wasted so many years setting up the perfect image of her for Sasuke.

He now saw her for what she wasn't; and he liked it. Yes, it was true, she had to be everything but herself, but it was worth it. At least that's what she thought. Letting her mind wander off into dreamland, she had dreams of kissing Sasuke, and getting married and so on. It was rather pathetic for such a young girl to think about something like this so soon, but she couldn't help what she dreamt. Finally falling totally asleep, she slept, waiting to see what would fall on her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day wasn't very different from the others. She got up, changed into a new pair of clothes, even thought she already really was dressed; took a shower, brushed her air, and ate a simple breakfast of cereal and juice. After waving her parents a good-bye, she stormed off into school. First she told Ino about what happened yesterday, who hadn't talked to her ever since she told her; then, she told Naruto who was very ticked off at the news… And, well... Rock Lee found out on his own.

He saw Sasuke and me taking a walk around the school and saw how Sasuke was talking about an upcoming date, and well, he just crashed to the ground, and fainted. As for me, I accepted his invitation to the next date, which was in house. We were going to watch a movie. Not a very social date, but hey, at least it seemed that Sasuke was trying.

Trying not to look too excited, she nodded and kept her face as straight as she could, trying to pull back the smile that was tugging on the corners of her mouth. She waved a bye to Sasuke, and ran into her next class in a burst of excitement. Class wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. Almost everyone but the guys gave her the cold stare.

I think Ino spread the word of me dating Sasuke. This wasn't too good. Luckily, it was English, which was taught by Kakashi. After all, the guy did write those perverted books that you find him reading all day. Icha Icha Paradise: the perfect book for a pervert of his kind. Kakashi was a somewhat fun teacher. Well, he was, at least compared to the other teachers.

He always seemed to arrive right at the bell. It was weird, because the second the bell rang, he appeared in front of the door all of a sudden, and walked in like nothing happened. It was freaky. Just like always, the bell rang, and Kakashi walked in, and set his things down on his desk. Today was going to be an easy assignment.

All we had to do was read out of a chapter book he provided for us. We had to read pages 1-20. Yes, it was a boring book, but it was an easy thing to do, so I didn't complain. After reading my book, I decided to sit there and draw. I ignored the glares from the girls, and pretended to be one of those cold and heartless people who never cared about what others thought of them. Once again, it was an act. She couldn't help but feel sad though.

Her real self was hurt; why did Ino tell the whole school? It wasn't her fault that Sasuke now liked her. I mean, if he did, he decided too. Yes, I tried to get him to like me, but I never forced him! He just asked me… And I accepted, simple as that. So, really, those girls had no right to be mad. It wasn't her fault if Sasuke didn't like them.

I continued to doodle on a piece of notebook paper with a pink gel pen. I was creating all sorts of designs on the corners of my notebook; each a different style. After class was done, so was the whole school day. Packing my things in the handbag that I always brought with me, I stuffed some pens, colored pencils, notebooks, and some gel pens.

I just loved to draw. All her friends thought it was kind of corny for me to sit there and draw so many interesting designs of flowers, or anything that seemed stupid to draw about. They said I should practice drawing anime characters, or even make my own character up. I didn't want to, and I told them that. Ever since, they just shut up about it, but they always told me not to doodle while another was looking. I didn't get it. What was so embarrassing about it?

She was her own special type of person, who drew designs that she felt expressed her in some way. After packing all the things in her bag, she walked home, steering clear of Sasuke. She didn't want him to know she was such a drawing nerd, but… "Hey, Sakura!" Too late! He found her while she was walking. Crud! "Yeah?" She asked, as if she wasn't the least bit surprised he was here. She didn't want him to find out what she had in her bag. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." I said, trying to stop a blush from rising. I couldn't let him know I was nervous! "What's with the bag? There weren't any assignments today that you needed to bring home." I nearly screamed when he pointed out the bag to me. I had to remain calm, and not stutter or anything that would give my nervousness away.

"Umm…" I was beginning to stutter! No! " I just brought a few books for me to read." "Can I see them? I'm sure they're pretty cool if there chosen by you." I couldn't help but smile at that comment. He was so nice. But the smile I had soon faded when I realized I hadn't carried any books with me! "Umm… There technically not books. There just short stories that I write down." "Can I see them?" Great. She wanted to say no, but… "Sure, but I think my sister got to them and…"

He snatched the notebook I brought out of my bag from my hands. He blinked when he saw all the sketches and designs that were in it. "Where are all the stories?" "My sister probably ripped them out." "Since when do you have a sister?" Busted. "Um… Well, you see, we… Might adopt one, and well, the other day she came for a visit… And uhh…"

"Okay. That's cool. So… Then who drew all the weird designs?" "My mom. She's really good-" "Hmm… Weird. Not something I'd waist my time doing, but if your mother likes doing it, I respect that." I nodded to him, agreeing that I thought what my mother supposedly did was weird, but inside, I truly felt hurt. I didn't get what was so weird about doodling. I could do whatever I wanted! Each person has there own way of expressing things, and this was my way.

Yes, it was true that he said he respected it, and that was nice, but she still didn't get what was so weird. "Umm… I don't mean to cut the conversation short, but I really need to get home. My mom wants my help with something." There went another lie. He quickly looked up from the piece of notebook paper, and handed the notebook back to me.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. Waving a good-bye to him, I turned around and started to walk home. Her day couldn't get anymore complicated, could it? Then again, it surely could. Arriving home, I immediately got cornered to the wall by none other than my curious mother. "Sakura! I heard the news today; is it true? Are you _really dating _that Sasuke Uchiha boy? Isn't he the guy that almost all the girls are hung up on?" I sighed.

Now I would have to explain everything; and everything meant every little insignificant detail. "Yes, that's Sasuke; and mom, I really don't feel like explaining everything, but, I do have one question; how did you find out I was dating Sasuke?" Her mother simply smiled at that question, and quickly answered back, "Why that Naruto boy came here storming. He looked like he was ready to explode; he kept on telling me to forbid you from seeing him; he also kept on explaining every bad trait of him, and how he was uncaring, and so forth. All I did was laugh the whole time, and answered 'It's Sakura's choice on who she wants to date, or marry Naruto; I can't stop her from loving someone. Besides, Sakura's smart, she knows what's she doing'. The poor guy turned beet red at that comment, and nodded, and stormed off. The poor little guy still has a slight crush on you, Sakura."

I rolled my eyes, but was happy to hear that what my mother told Naruto was an honestly good response. "Whatever, mom; I'm going to my room." She sighed at that, and looked at the ground wearily. "Sakura, you've been spending the whole day in your room now, we barely get to see you, and now that you're dating Sasuke, we'll see you even less than we already are. I… I don't want to loose my daughter." Sakura was speechless, clearly surprised at her mother's confession. Sakura had a really hard time telling people how she directly felt, especially when it came to her family; but having her mother, right here, on a fit, closer to tears was not only too fast for her, but frightening.

"M-M-Mom?" She managed to squeak out. She mentally hit herself for saying that; her mother was almost ready to cry, and the only thing she could say was mom? Man she had issues. Looking straight into her mother's eyes, she said that one thing that she had wanted to for a long time; "It's my life mom. Let me do thing's that I want to, even if it means not seeing you anymore." She regretted saying that, for soon after she heard a gasp from her mother. She turned the other way and ran up the stairs, for she knew that she wouldn't have the strength to see her mother's face; to see the sadness, worry, and regret that lingered.

She couldn't take it; she wouldn't take it! Slamming the door shut, she immediately grabbed for her pens and papers and sat at her desk. She sighed, staring at her white wall, her bed that held pink covered sheets, the window that lay behind it, and the drawer's in front. And, on the right side was her desk that no only held a computer, but books and CD's as well.

She tried her best to hold the tears that lay in her eyes, but the moment her pen touched the paper the tears were released. Slowly, the ink on the paper that had already been there begin to smudge, showing clear signs that it had met with something wet. Knowing that she could do nothing, she stopped trying to hold in the tears, and let them fall slowly, but quickly down to the paper.

The whole notebook soon became tinted with tears, and was completely smudged with the pink color of her gel pens. Finally getting a hold of herself, she wiped her tears away with her arm, and brought a sad smile up to her face as she saw what was going outside; it was raining. How fitting; rain to match her mood; the world could be so kind, couldn't it?

She grumbled, wishing she had a friend. All her friends had left for a new school; others moved into different villages; and some had to move by force of their parents. She could feel the tears threatening to be released, and held them in once again, but that paid no avail; they were falling onto the paper once again.

Sniffling, she moved the notebook out of the way, and let herself cry for a few minutes. Oh why did she have to be so weak? Why did she have to be so sensitive? She continued to cry, but soon reached for the on button on her computer. Pressing it, she could see the screen light on as it started to re-awaken. Sobbing, she was able to see what she was typing, barely, as she began to move her hands over the keys to type in the password that led to her account; the only one held into the computer.

But she couldn't help but smile as the desktop on her gray colored computer came into view; it held a picture of all her friends, gathered into one picture. Even though there were so many in one photo, she could easily name them all. "TenTen, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and…" She muffled a giggle. "Ino-pig."

Oh how she missed all of them, even if some of they could be jerks at times. Ino could be some irritating at times, and Neji could be so cold, but that didn't matter; she liked them all the same. Grumbling in annoyance, she clicked on the Internet icon that lay on her computer, and from there, a screen quickly popped up. Erasing what was held in the address bar, she began to check her e-mail; the goddess of all communication.

She laughed at one of the e-mails she received by none other then TenTen; she was complaining about Ino's whining. It was apparent that she wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed Sasuke, and how she couldn't wait to see him again; the exact opposite of what Sasuke thought, she was sure. Letting out another light giggled, she clicked on a little icon that was held on the toolbar, and from then, logged on.

She couldn't help but wave her hands happily as she realized her friend was on the computer as well; they could chat! She immediately clicked at her friends' e-mail as she began to type, sending a message of obvious bliss. _TenTen, I miss you! _She typed.

She quickly got a response from her. **I miss you too. **She smiled at that; at least she wasn't the only one who was missing someone. _So, what are you up too? _**I found this awesome brand of weapons off the Internet! I can't wait until I get my next paycheck; I'm going to buy some right away! **_What did you find? _**I found these cool weapons, and my favorite one is supposedly called a kunai. I also like the shuriken they have. **Sakura simply blinked at the computer, and typed a response. _What do the look like? _**It's hard to describe, so I'll just send you the address of the website. **

And she did indeed do just that; she sent the link to the website where she found them. Clicking on it, Sakura was immediately surrounded by flashing orange letters the read _'Ninja's Corner!'_ How ironic; ninjas. There, on one of the lists, she found a title that said 'weapons.' She could only imagine the squeal that escaped TenTen, as she was about to click on it.

Clicking on it herself, she was led into a gallery that held many weapons that you could not find anywhere else. She then spotted the weapons that TenTen had named, and stared at them for a few seconds, before returning to her chat with her friend. _They look cool. _She typed. She didn't even need to explain about what she thought was cool.

**I know! They're awesome! I can't wait to get my hands on some of them! **Boy did her friend love weapons. Laughing, she responded. _Just make sure you're money doesn't go down the drain to quickly, or pretty soon you'll be living out in the streets. _**Ha ha, very funny Sakura. I should say that same to you, Sakura; you have enough gel pens to cover the surface of the entire world. **She stared at what she had typed, surprised.

Did she really…? _I don't have that much. I only have about a drawer full. _**Sakura, have you checked your closet? It's a horror scene for anyone who hates the color pink. **Blinking curiously, she got up and walked to her closet, and she indeed has gel pens scattered all over the floor. There lay what seem like hundreds and hundreds of packs of gel pens, and they had not been used.

She smiled; she wouldn't have to worry about buying more gel pens for a while. Skipping back to the computer, she replied to TenTen once again. _Okay, maybe you're right. I just checked my closet now. _She submitted her response just like she had many times before, and waited for her friends' response. When she got one, she read it.

**You're telling me you didn't know you had that many gel pens in your closet? My god Sakura you're dense. **She glared at the last word as if it were a person; _dense. I am so no dense, TenTen! I just… Forgot… I had so many. _She could imagine the look on her friends face, as she sighed and shook her head. That seemed liked a typical response by her.

**Whatever, Sakura, you think what you want. **Smirking in triumph, she was just about to type a response when she read the non-verbal cry that TenTen had sent. **I'm sorry Sakura; I have to go! I have karate class, but well… I'll talk to you tomorrow! **And with that, her friend left the chat room. She grumbled, as she stared at the screen, bored. Clicking the 'X' button on her chat room window screen, she returned to checking her e-mails. Then, finished, she shut the computer down, and took her clothes off, leaving her body bare, and jumped into the bed, and shut her eyes as sleep overcome her….

* * *

The loud buzz of her clock turned off, as she reached to slap it quite. Then, getting up, she changed, and grabbed her bag, and slipped quietly out of the room as to make sure that she would not awaken her mom. Then, grabbing a breakfast that she could take to-go, she walked out of the door, carrying a chocolate chip muffing. Biting into it, she walked off, never hearing the sound of her mother who had awakened seconds after she left. The hopeful cry of her voice echoed the house and she desperately searched for her daughter, hoping she had not left school yet, but no luck. She was already gone….

* * *

Arriving at school, she was met by a surprise greeting by none other then Sasuke. Politely taking her bag, she rolled in her locker combination as she opened it, took her bag from Sasuke, and stuffed it with things that she would need for her first class. Then, shutting the locker, she was led into her next class. There, she and Sasuke sat by each other and began to talk; both indulged into their conversation. They both failed to notice the red-haired boy that entered the class and grumbled, staring at the two. _Looks like I'm the new guy in school again. _Looking at the floor with zero percent interest, he waited until class started, wanting to get this useless day over with…

* * *

**Sooo…. What do you think? You like? You don't like? Please review! I have high hoped for this story. I'm sorry if it seemed slightly boring, but it will hopefully get a lot more interesting in the next chapter. Anyway, see ya; and review everyone! Also, guys, I have a GaaraxSakura fanlisting. Just click on my pen-name, and at the very beginning of my profile I will mention my fanlistings. Please check out my GaaraxSakura fanlisting, and of course, join!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions…

Class immediately started; it was apparent that the poor teacher was wasting her breath. She continued to talk on and on about a subject most students didn't know, or cared to know for that matter. There was paper being thrown everywhere; in fact, someone made a paper airplane and aimed to throw at the teacher, but another snatched it out of their hands and threw it to a neighboring "enemy." The whine the student caused when the plain crashed into his nose was enough to drag the teacher's attention; the children rolled their eyes when it was finally obvious to everyone that the teacher just noticed the commotion. Everyone brought their eyes to the kid and glared at him; all he did was glare back, clearly angry at what had crashed into his face.

As for the kid who threw it to him, he turned around and complimented the creator of the plane; he then turned around and began to brag about how accurate his plane was, thus catching the attention of the real creator. The guy created another plane and threw at the kid, hitting him right in the nose as well, but all the student simply did was snatch it off the ground where it had landed after hitting him, and throw it out of the window.

He was sick and tired of this fighting; he had better things to do. A pink-haired girl sat by the two who were fighting seconds ago; she did her best to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips; this was simply too amusing, not to mention the teacher was too stupid to notice the commotion. But then, turning around, the teacher immediately began to ask questions; questions no one who didn't pay attention knew the answer to. 'Ahh.' She thought.

'The perfect way of revenge for those who didn't pay attention.' Raising her hand up, she waited for the teacher to call on her, to give her some kind of gesture or signal that she could answer, but that didn't happen. All the teacher did was mouth a "no", for she knew that Sakura, one of her best students, was paying attention during her teaching. The teacher narrowed her eyes at the young boys, the ones who were at the very front of the class. All they did was grin nervously, praying for the bell to ring. "And…? Do you know the answer, Naruto?" She said, glaring at him. He put both hands behind his neck, crossing both arms over. "Eheh…?" He answered. All she simply did was concentrate her glare even more.

"'Eheh' is not the answer young man. I suggest you give me the answer or meet me-" Bing, bing, bing, was the sound of the bell that erupted from the speakers. Before the teacher could even react, he zoomed out of the door. All the teacher did was curse, as she walked up to the desk and wrote herself a little note. _Give Naruto detention_ it read. Gracefully and fluently getting up, Sakura walked out of the door, Sasuke tailing her. A slight smirk of amusement covered his face as he walked along with Sakura; he had clearly enjoyed the sight he had seen at class today; it was always fun to make fun of the idiots. "Someone seems to be enjoying himself."

Sakura said, smirking back at him, striking a conversation. All Sasuke did was make his smirk wider, before answering her. "It's always amusing to see someone mess up or get in trouble, especially Naruto; he always finds ways to make the chase longer then necessary, but when he gets caught, it gets even more amusing." Sakura had to laugh at that; it was true. It really was enjoyable to make fun of Naruto. Spotting her locker, she stopped at it, rolled in her locker combination once more, gathered her stuff, and shut the boring and pale colored metal door shut. Then, walking to the door ahead of them, they entered, not bothering to see the sign that read _'English'_.

It was a sign that they had seen far too many times; a sign they got bored of in the first day; after all, it was a simple word; a kindergartener could read it. Sakura had to smile; Kakashi, her favorite teacher was teaching this class; it was always exciting when he taught; he always found a way to make things funny, or somewhat amusing.

Not to mention that out of all the teacher's, he was the loosest one; he cut students slack most of the time, but if they were talking about something serious, or he was off to a bad start on his day, he could get angered easily, but he was still a very kind and helpful teacher. 'If only all the teacher's could be like him.' She thought. Sitting herself at a desk, she didn't even bother to guess who sat by her on the left; Sasuke.

Actually, she had gotten quite fond of him; he was always there to talk about an interesting subject; he always found something to say, something she could put her mind into and deepen. Talking with him was always fun, but it wasn't just him she wanted to talk to of course. For some reason there was this odd urge, this weird determination that had been speeding through her mind since the end of there previous class; that boy. Sasuke started to talk, brining up a cool and interesting topic, a theme that she had to force herself not to intercept into it.

It was obvious that the part of her that wanted to see that boy was stronger; it had defeated the oh-so powerful interest in Sasuke, surprisingly enough. Looking past Sasuke's shoulder's, without actually moving her head, she moved her eyes to the young boy who sat in a tight corner; a place where everyone avoided. It seemed that things in the back were over shaded with the shadows of many items; it was like the whole entire corner was covered in shadow, and even though she knew he was sitting there, a person who had no knowledge of this would have never been able to notice.

She silently felt sorry for the boy, because he appeared to have no friends, no one he could talk to, or seem to get along with for a few minutes. The power that contained her feet was unbearable; how she wanted to run up to the boy, and talk to him; she wanted to cry for him, she wanted to feel sorry for him. But she couldn't. To do this was to betray Sasuke.

It would be like a girl dating a guy, which she was, and leaving him for a person she barely even knew. Not only would it seem low, it would spread rumors all around the school; pretty soon almost everyone would hate her. The power over the girls that Sasuke had was impossible to overcome; of course, unless, she got the guys to team up with her, but that still didn't mean she could win; it still didn't assure her that she was ready to take a chance. She-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, but the very few milliseconds it took to make the bell sound, Kakashi walked in the moment it hit, sending a wave of sound that appeared to be the sound of the bell getting hit three times, but in reality it was only hit once. It was scary, and all, how their teacher managed to do it. No one even appeared to notice his presence at the door; either he was some scientific experiment gone wrong, or he was the world's stealthiest man; a person who could seem to creep through the shadows unnoticed. It was weird. Not only that, but it was complicated as well; it was a thought that someone could doze off about for months; but she wasn't about to just do that…

"Class, as you know, the end of the year is nearing more and more; as a result, we are going to have one final big project that we will work on for the last month of school. You are going to need to team up with a partner, and, through each other's experience, create your own un-official book about anything you want, whether it be a normal high school girl squealing all over the guys…" The teacher looked at the girls in the front row; they were blushing. He chuckled to himself. "Or it be about a kick butt ninja fighting to save the world from demons, er… Whatever."

"Again with the ninjas…" Sakura mumbled. "Huh?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing." She replied. "There's one catch though, and that catch is that I am going to choose your partner. I am afraid that if you pair yourselves up with people you are familiar with, or your friends, the subjects will get out of hand, and pretty soon, we have an M rated doujinshi, or a book that's one million pages long about how to flirt with guys, plus, being with new people allows you to get to know one another, and it let's you experience each others life, and lets you see things in other people's eyes.

Now, with that said, let's pick partners." He then began to sing a song that was not only stupid, but a song that he made up, which made it even stupider. "Fate will decide, what will it be? The answer now, you shall see." Everyone rolled their eyes, but someone just accepted the urge and want to do what the other's backed down from doing; a sarcastic remark. "You're a great song-writer Kakashi, sir; pretty soon you'll be a rich millionaire!" He caught up to the boy's intentions at the word "great" and answered back. "And you my son; you're talent of being sarcastic will win you millions of detentions." The boy grew quiet at that remark, and kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"Now, now, let's pick…" He then mumbled a question to himself: "Should I pick the partners, or should I allow fate to…?" He said, whispering the question so that it was impossible for anyone to hear. "Fate!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded; he was beyond help. Of course, not knowing the question he gave himself, they weren't right about the assumption. Everyone groaned at they saw his hands move to the coffee cup; at least when Kakashi picked, they had a better chance of ending up with people they like, but the drawing of sticks was almost impossible to depend on.

He then stuck his hand in the cup, and wiggled it through the sticks; the one that resembled those that were used on Popsicles. Finally deciding on two, he drew them out and grinned. "Naruto and Sasuke." Naruto literally groaned out loud, not ashamed to hide his disliking of Sasuke; besides, everyone knew that he hated him. Sasuke kept to himself, but Sakura could tell that he was indeed flustered, as well as angry and irritated. He stared at Sakura with lust filled eyes, and then a thought of realization hit her. 'He had been hoping to be with me!'

She smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder once as he sighed. Oh how he hated Naruto; this project would be hell for the two. Everyone covered his or her mouths, trying there best to hide the laughter that wanted to be released so badly. Ignoring the expressions on everyone's faces, he looked down at the cup, and failed to miss the changes on their faces that were once relaxed, were now strained from tension. Finally, picking up another two sticks, he announced names. "Nina and Kaji."

The boy and girl both looked at one another, clearly not interested in this; they definitely did not seem like two people who would get along easily. One let-loose flirting girl, another hard working, smart boy; they would have to put their differences aside for this project. Not giving the class a chance to react, he began to read names quickly. "Yuta and Yanagi. Amaya and Manabu. Mitsuki and Rukia. Kisuke and Misaki. Wataru and Leiji. Ayu and Tsujiai." He began to say the names faster and faster until he landed on the last two sticks and read the names.

"Gaara and Sakura." The class was dead silent at this, but she couldn't help but notice the pitiful looks she received; looks that made it seem like she was being sent off to be killed- But then she saw the look on Sasuke's face, how it strained even more than before when he had the knowledge of who his partner was. All Sakura could do was sit their, speechless with curiosity. Was he really that bad…? She turned her head to look at the boy, but all she was met with was piercing red eyes; eyes that made her shiver.

She was just about to ask Sasuke what was wrong, but the bell rang, ending the class; she was spared for the time being. But just as she was about to walk to her locker, she was pushed back by some strong arms, and met face-to-face with Sasuke. "Ummm… Yeah?" She asked. He brought his nervous face up to her and said a sentence.

"Don't get yourself hurt." And with that, he walked off, leaving her mind with jumbling questions that just seemed to never get answered. What was going on? Why did everyone give her that look? Why did Sasuke warn her not to hurt herself? Surely he wasn't _that _bad. Sadly enough, the pink haired girl had _no _idea what this project would do to her life; the moment it would start, it was inevitable that her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Banzai! I finished this chapter; review everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Mental Debating**

* * *

Chapter 3: Harsh Encounters…. 

"You know, I feel really sorry for you. A nice girl like you doesn't deserve treatment like that." She groaned once again; what, was this like, the sixtieth person to come up to her today? Ever since she had arrived at school, her whole locked had been horded with girls, all apologizing for the cruel role fate put on her. Apparently, this "Gaara" had a reputation throughout the schools.

He was known for being very heartless, as well as violent, but, what she didn't get was why everyone was making such a big deal about her and him; it's not like they were going to be each other all day; they were only going to hang out in school and work on the project, not to mention that, if anything were to ever go wrong, there would be people around him, so, if he were ever to make a scene, she wouldn't be alone. People would be able to help her with the situation; she only hoped that never happened. Besides, it was a fact that he had recently began to stop; it other words, he was slowly making the number of accidents lower; he wasn't doing it as often as he used to. But that wasn't the point. _'_A person shouldn't be judged by their actions or their past; they should be determined from what they really are._'_

That was a quote that Sakura sure loved to use; and it was true. It wasn't fair to judge him like this, and she wasn't just about to. These girls could say whatever they want, but it wouldn't change a thing. She was going to be partners with Gaara whether they liked it or not. Too bad that ever since yesterday she hadn't seen Sasuke; he would usually come to her the moment she entered the school. Either that, or he would wait by her locker, but, today, he had done neither, which worried her. Was he mad? Absent?

Or worst of all… Had he started to hate her because she's going to be partners with Gaara? NO! Please don't- "Hey Sakura." Holding her gasp, she turned around, and yes indeed, it was him; Sasuke! "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was… Kinda horded by these girls." She laughed, not bothering to hide her happiness. It was kinda funny though. Those girls were way to persistent; they should've learned their lesson by now. Everyone knew that Sasuke had absolutely no interest in girls; in fact, Sakura was the first one he had ever dated, and taken an interest into as well.

"So… Should we go to class now?" She had long before gotten her stuff; she had just never managed to go to class. She would have encounters with girls one after the other; the rumor in the school was spreading like fire in a field that hadn't been watered for years. Nodding, he helped her through the crowd by her locker, and headed to class, still holding her hand. She tried to hide the blush that came, but it showed anyway, even though she didn't want it to. So, to hide it, she looked down. Then, arriving at class, she sat down, still looking the other way, for, even though Sasuke had let go of her hand, she was still blushing. So, she just sat there and looked at the wall… But she had absolutely no interest in it.

If only she could turn around, but… "I never knew the wall could be so interesting." Sasuke said, clearly showing sarcasm. Sakura's blush deepened, as she realized Sasuke was obviously trying to strike yet another discussion with her; the first one of the day to be exact. She gulped. "Actually… It's quite interesting." _Stupid! Idiot! You're making yourself look dumb! He probably thinks he has mental issues!_ **Well what was I supposed to say? I can't turn to him; he'll notice my blush!** _Why hide it? If you're dating then you obviously like him, and I'm sure that he already knows that, so what's the big deal? I bet he'll take it as a compliment!_ **It's embarrassing though!** _You are hopeless._

And at that, her mental conversation was cut off, and her blush had somewhat lightened. Then, turning around, she began to talk to him like nothing had ever happened. "So…. How are you and Naruto dealing?" He didn't even bother to hide the look of disgust on his face as he answered her. "I'm ready to kill that guy." "What'd he do?" "Well… I don't know if you know this, but Naruto just happened to live in my neighborhood. Turns out that he's a morning guy; so, today, at three o'clock in the morning, he came storming in my house saying

'Come on, Sasuke! Let's get to school and work on our project. I'll try and get along with you, just don't make things harder than they are already!' I swear, if there weren't any witnesses, I would have killed him right on the spot." Sakura responded with a grin. Then, giving him her opinion, she began to speak again. "I don't think anyone would have missed him if he got killed. In fact, I think the teacher's would think of you as a god." "You're probably right." Then, at that moment, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Their first period teacher walked in, making her entrance known as her shoes clacked against the pavement. Then, turning towards the room, she began to speak.

"Class, today it turns out that I'm going to have to leave early because I have to meet with the principal; so, today I'm going to give everyone a choice. You may either read or work on homework." Some people sighed, relieved, while others grounds. They would have nothing to do! They had brought no books at all, plus, they didn't have any homework to do. After all, it was first period. Sakura just stood silent, not giving anything away about how she thought of this situation. All she simply did was pick up the book that she had brought, open it to the marked page, and began to read. Sasuke, doing the same thing, grabbed the book that lay by his feet and began to read.

They both had gotten so deeply into their book that they never noticed that the bell had wrung until someone walked up to them and alerted them. They swiftly stood up, grabbed their book, as well as their handbag, and walked out of class. Pretty soon that whole day had gone by, until the last class appeared to them like a tree in the middle of the road. English. Now usually Sakura would be very happy about this, Kakashi being her favorite teacher and all; but she had an un-easy feeling about this. She was… Well… She was nervous. Walking as slowly as she could, she stared at the door as she briskly walked in, almost tiptoeing. Hey, if she was going to die, why couldn't she delay the process by a few seconds?

_There you go again. I though you agreed that you didn't believe the rumors, and you literally vowed not to die._ **Yeah, but I can't help but feel cautious.** _Idiot!_ She rolled her eyes before returning back to reality. She then walked to her seat like she always did, and, bringing her two hands together, began to pray to the Lord that Gaara wasn't here… Too bad he was. She heard a grunt as she prayed. Catching her attention, she turned around only to receive a glare by him. She winced, before turning around, trying her best to keep calm. She was already on edge and class hadn't even started yet! Looking at the floor, she tried her best to hide her eagerness; but that wasn't possible.

She started tapping her foot onto the floor in a rhythm, that soon became louder and louder; soon, it began to attract that attention of some students that quickly grew annoyed. "Quite that, will you?" One yelled at her. Sighing, she nodded, and then apologized. The way she was acting right now… This wasn't her. She had never been so nervous in her life, and the thing to strike such fear was a school project? That's kind of pathetic. But as she began to get deeper in thought, the bell rang; like always. And, like always, Kakashi arrived the moment the bell struck. Walking in merrily, he set stuff onto his desk as he looked up, and grinned at his class. "So, class, shall we get started? There are three places in the school you have permission to go to: the library, computer lab, or, you may stay here; you decide. Anyway, get right to work, class!"

There was an awkward silence for a while, before someone finally got up and headed out of the room. Soon, others started to follow the example, but brought pen and paper along with them. Pretty soon just about the whole class had started working. All, that is, except Gaara and Sakura. Gulping, she turned around and questioned him. All he said was "library" as he got up. Grabbing a notebook and one pencil, she nodded and walked off with him. She had been hoping to be in a wide area where people would easily notice them; now, the wide area wish was fulfilled. The only thing that was missing was the people! There were barely any people in the library, and, even if there were, they came in small numbers.

Three? Four? No, maybe two? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was nervous; and she had no clue as to how to start things. Walking up to a wide table where two chairs were set, she sat in one, and Gaara sat in the other. Then, taking a deep breath, she asked a question. "What should our project be on?" He rolled his eyes, as he to, set down the paper and pencil he had brought. "Anything that's worth writing about. When I say that, I mean something that has somewhat value; I don't want to write about the life of a flirting high school girl; I rather die then do that." She had to laugh at that, and all he did was raise an eyebrow, which was technically exposed skin taking into consideration that he had no eyebrows. "I agree with you on that one. I don't know, how about we come up with a main idea before starting? You know, create a draft on the plot?"

"I know what you mean. I'm not an idiot like most people in this school. And, look woman; you don't boss me around. I do things on my own and whether or not you decided to follow is up to you." The anger meter was beginning to rise rapidly by every second; how dare he! She wasn't just some puppet that he could control! Like hell she would just follow him; she was going to do something! Isn't that what a partner is for? Gritting her teeth, she came back at him in challenge. "Excuse me?" She squeaked. "

You think I'm just going to sit here and follow you around? I'm your partner! I will do just as much work as you're supposed to! I'm not going-" "_**Shut up**_." He hissed. A wave of fear crashed on her, and she began to stutter. Then, sighing, she gave up for a while. She needed to relax before she faced him again. Then, suppressing her anger, she began to talk again. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked. "No." He answered. But, even though he said that, she had a hard time believing it. It almost seemed like he was… Hesitating? No. It couldn't be possible. You'd be struck dead before you found this guy hesitating… Right? Grunting, Sakura ignored the questions that continued to flood her and decided to trust him… _For now._

"Very well; neither do I. But, maybe we could look at other people's biographies and study about their life. Then, maybe from there, we could come up with an idea." That was a good idea, but there was something Gaara needed to prove to her, and he was going to do it now. Getting up, he grabbed her arm and applied pressure; pressure that soon got her to wince in pain. "Look, girl; I don't take orders from anyone! That much you need to know. You've been rude, and I'm surprised I haven't killed you and your big mouth.

Just shut up and stay quite, will you?" "No! I will not stay-" The pain began to grow in her arm even more as he squeezed harder, warning her to stop talking or else. But no. She wouldn't stop! She was going to continue with what she thought! "I will not stay put and play the little good girl, thank you! I'm going to work on this with you whether you like it or not!" Whether you like it or not. That caused him to literally snap. His eyes almost seemed to glow a bright red, as he squeezed her arm even harder; tears threatened to spill as he continued with the same amount of force. Then, he pushed her into a wall, and soon kicked her away into a corner as well. Wincing in pain, the tears spilled, as all he did was glare. "That should keep you quiet for now."

* * *

**All right, everyone! Review please! Reviews are very much appreciated. Also, please everyone; join my fanlisting! I know there are more GaaraxSakura fans out there, and I need all of them to join my fanlisting! It will only take a few minutes; I swear! All you have to do is click on my pen-name. Then, at the very beginning of my profile I gave links away that lead to my fanlisting. Please, everyone; join! And leave some comments in the guestbook! I'm always looking for comments. They keep me going! And so do your reviews, so review! Or else! Please…?**

**P.S.**

**I'm sorry for centering it guys; I didn't think it would be confusing. In fact, I think it looks better centered, but, if you don't like it then I won't do it. Sorry for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up.

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 4: The Past Comes To Seek…. 

"Oh, god no!" Sakura yelled, not even bothering to hide the distress in her voice. "You can't do this to me Kakashi-sensei! Please! Have mercy!" "Sakura, I think you're over-reacting. You'll be fine. All I simply want you to do is take some after-school time to work on your project with Gaara. You're a little behind, and you need to catch up with the rest of the class; surely that's not to hard for you to do."

"But you don't understand! I'll be-" "My decision is final, Sakura. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to work with Gaara after-school for the rest of the week. You may either go to each other's house, or work here." Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, angry. All Gaara did was simply smirk, as he rolled his eyes at her. She was acting so dramatic about the whole thing. "But-!" "Just shut up, will you?" Gaara dryly stated. She turned around and glared at him. "Make me." "I could, but I don't think you're meant to die yet." "You-! You-!" She said, waving her hands in the air in his face.

"Just stop arguing about this and get to work, idiot." He stated. She sighed, defeated. He was right. "Fine. But we're staying here! I refuse to go to your house." "Fine. Besides, I don't want a screaming, whining, and kicking girl to enter my house anyway. All you'd do is stir up a bunch of commotion and break a lot of things." "Yeah, well if you came over to my house, you'd make holes in the wall! Not to mention that one of my neighbors would probably call 911."

Gaara grunted as Sakura growled. Challenge could literally be smelt in the air, as waves of static seemed to be visible between them. These two had been arguing for the past few days now; it was obvious that both Gaara and Sakura loved challenges, and that they had just met their match. Storming out of the room, she slammed the door in their faces and ran to the library. There, she hid herself behind a shelf, waiting for her prey to enter the door. Falling into her trap, he walked into the library, slightly surprised that she was not in view. Catching on, he announced his opinion out loud. "Look Sakura; I want to get this over with. I don't want to play hide and go seek games; unlike you, I'm past this foolishness. Just come out and get to work like a civilized person would."

"What if I'm not civilized?" She murmured to herself. But, Gaara, having sharp hearing, heard it. Briskly walking to where he had heard her voice a few seconds ago, he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table. Sakura, not being one to give up easily, flew her arms up into the air, struggling as she moved her arms everywhere, trying to get some ground. But Gaara nonetheless was not affected by this at all, and humbly walked to a table. From there, he threw her into a chair and sat down on one as well. "I hate you." She spat out at him. He smirked. "I do too." Then, giving up for the moment, she sighed and began to get to work….

* * *

"Uuuugh!" Sakura yelled as she walked to her locker. She quickly put in her combination and opened it, nearly slamming it onto the locker beside her. "I'm ready to kill that guy! I swear; he's making my life a living hell! I'll-" "Who's making your life a living hell?" Someone asked from behind her. She jumped, surprised. Then, turning around, she didn't even change her expression as she realized that the one behind her was Sasuke. "Gaara." She plainly stated. His eyes narrowed at his name. It was apparent that Sasuke didn't like him; that much she knew.

Of course, she didn't know exactly why, but she knew that there was some kind of conflict between the two. She also didn't understand Sasuke even knew Gaara. Taking on how much Sasuke seemed to hate him, it was obvious that they had met before. No one could hate someone that much in such a short period of time. Besides, Sasuke had barely gotten any contact with Gaara, so there was no way that he could hate him already. She was positive about this; the two had already met before. Sighing in frustration, she ignored the over-flood in her head and headed to class. Sitting down in a seat like she always did, she put her things onto her desk, took out a pencil and began to write.

What was she writing? Observations. She was going to unlock this secret of Gaara and Sasuke's relationship whether they wanted it or not. She was tired of being left in the dark. Writing things down on a piece of paper, she put down the very few clues that she was given. They weren't helping very much, but at least she had a little bit of a head start. **1.** Sasuke seems to know Gaara **2.** Gaara seems to know Sasuke **3.** They both hate each other **4.** They seem to hate each other because of something happened in their lives that involved both of them. Sakura had just recently found out clue number three from an encounter the two had in the hallway the other day. Sasuke was just walking down to class like he always did, when he suddenly hit shoulders against none other then Gaara.

Glaring at him, he whispered, "Go to hell". Gaara simply smirked as he responded, "I've been there before". Sasuke's glare intensified as he continued forward. Now, for clue number four. While Gaara was working in the library on our project, I was busily browsing the shelves for books, trying to keep my distance from him. All of a sudden, Sasuke appeared and cursed at him. He did it in a low whisper, so the only thing she could catch was, "you took him away from me".

Who was "him"? She had no idea, but, taken from these clues, she was able to withdraw accurate information that might help her sometime. Luckily for her, neither Gaara nor Sasuke knew that she had stumbled upon both of these encounters, therefore meaning that she had no reason to stay on the low. If neither of them knew, then there was no reason that they would suddenly threaten her, making her keep these events of rivalry to herself. She had four clues down and was ready for more.

If she wanted to get even more accurate clues, she was going to need to pry some answers from either Gaara or Sasuke, which was going to be tricky. She didn't want to completely involve herself in the battle the two had; all she wanted to do was understand it. She only hoped that while digging out information that she wouldn't die in the process. She could only image what would happen if Gaara found out that she was snooping.

There was one thing she knew, and that was if he found out, death would come in her future, as well as torture. But she couldn't let fear get in her way; she was determined and would get what she wanted at all costs. Laughing evily to herself, she shut her journal and hid it in her bag as an extra precaution. She didn't want anyone finding that journal and telling everyone now did she? Then, taking out her school notebook, she crossed her legs, ready for class to begin…

* * *

"Damn that woman! I told her to wait _right here _but she ran off again! I swear I'm going to 'accidentally' kill her one of these days." Gaara said, continuously cursing to himself. Here he was, at the library, working with Sakura once again. Today was there last day of needing to work extra after school, so they needed to get as much as they could get done. But, while Gaara went back to class to get a few things, he had told Sakura to stay here and wait for him. Turned out, when he came back, that she had disappeared. He had no idea what so ever of where she was; all he knew was that she was gone. Where- He stopped thinking, and immediately became alert. 

There, right behind him, was a small sound coming from some kind of storage room. Whimpering could be heard as he walked forward. Reaching for the doorknob, he tried his best to open the door, but it was locked. He smirked, remembering the many bad experiences in his life. This was what he lived for; something so simple as a locked door couldn't get in his way. Reaching for a paper clip he always held in his pockets, he began to pick at the lock, jumbling his paper click inside of it. After a few seconds, a click was heard as the door became un-locked.

Putting the paper clip back into his pocket, he opened the door, curious as to what was inside. But what he saw surprised him to shock for a few seconds, before recovering himself; that is, if he could. Right before him was none other then Sakura; her arms were tied with a thick rope that held her hands behind her back; her eyes were also covered with a handkerchief, as well as her mouth. She continued to whimper; unaware that Gaara was right before her.

Tears continuously rolled down her cheeks, as the whimpering began to become more and more desperate by the minute. Gritting his teeth, Gaara cursed to himself as he realized he had no knife with him. Back in the old days you would never catch _the Gaara _without a knife, our at least some type of sharp weapon. But as he slowly separated himself from the old roots that used to hold him down, and began to step into what seemed like an un-tainted patch of dirt, past occurrences began to happen to him once again. He mentally hit himself, anger seeping through his now blood-red eyes.

Glaring at the floor, he searched everywhere for a weapon; anything that he could use to cut with; but there was nothing in sight. Nothing he could use to cut the rope; well, almost nothing… Looking before him he saw the one sharp object that the room held: it was a piece of a long, well cut, chunk of glass.

Not even hesitating for a moment, he took the piece of glass, not caring that his hand began to lightly sting from the interaction with the sharp blade-like weapon. Then, gripping on it even harder, he sliced off the ropes that held her hands together. Sakura gasped, and soon stopped her whimpering. Someone had noticed her! Then, dropping the glass, he untied the cloth that was put around her eyes and mouth. Sakura put her hands to her chest, hugging herself. Someone had noticed her…! It had to be Sas… But what lay before her wasn't Sasuke; it was Gaara.

_It was him. _He had noticed her; he had released her from the binding she was held in… He had _saved her. _The tears continued, never ceasing to stop as she noticed a small pool of blood that surrounded Gaara's hand. "Gaara-kun… You're bleeding." But he ignored her, and what lay before her very eyes was something that Sakura would have never dreamed of seeing. His hands were shaking; they were really shaking! But… Why…? She looked at his eyes, and turned to see the direction of his glare. And there, in big bold letters read:

**YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME SO EASILY.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

Chapter 5: Broken Trust…

"Leave me alone, damn woman! For the millionth time, I refuse to speak a word to you!" "But Gaara… Come on! Just tell me; what did that note mean? Is someone chasing you? You can trust me, Gaara. I-" "I don't trust anyone, Sakura." "But…" "Not buts; just _zip it!_"

"If you ask me, I deserve a reasonable explanation! I get tied up and thrown in a room for about eight minutes, and you won't even tell me whom it was! That's not fair!" Sakura yelled back at him. "Yeah, well I'm not a fair person." Gaara said, turning to glare at her for a few seconds. Stomping her feet on the ground, she began to nag, whimper, and complain. "I will chase you to the corners of the Earth if I have to! You are going to tell me! I'll find some way to get it out of you." "Hn." "You know, it really annoys me when you say that." Sakura complained.

"Hn." He responded. "That's it-! I've had it! You. Are. Going. D-" "Sakura." A cold voice said, standing behind her. Turning around, she came face-to-face with Sasuke. Blinking, she replied. "Yeah…?" "Where have you been all this time? You haven't been talking with me in class, I haven't seen you by your lockers lately, and it seems that you're always spending your time with that bastard; what is going on? _I thought we were dating._ Ever since you became partners with him for our English project you haven't been talking to me at all. What did this bitch do to you?"

Sasuke yelled, breathless with anger; it wasn't anger towards Sakura. Oh no, it was anger towards Gaara; he had taken what was his, and there was no way he would let him get away with it. "N-N-Nothing, Sasuke. I think you're overreacting…" Sakura said, stuttering with her words. Sasuke turned his glare to her; piercing cold blue eyes met with pure, innocent, Emerald ones. Letting go of his guard for a few moments, he left Sakura to stare at him, shocked at what he had asked her.

"Fine. I've had it; if you won't spend anytime with me then there really is no point in saying that we're dating. Right here and right now, Sakura; I want you to choose. Me or him?"

He asked, his cold interior not changing at all. Biting her lip, resorting back to her old habit, she dropped her gaze down to the floor. _Gaara or Sasuke? Gaara or Sasuke? Gaara or Sasuke? Gaara or Sasuke? _The same question continued to roll through her mind, never seeming to cease. Bringing her gaze back up, she looked at Gaara and bitterly stated that answer. "You, Sasuke." She whispered. A smug smirk appeared on his face as his eyes rang with challenge, still staring at Gaara. Gaara didn't even flinch as he stared at the pitiful look Sakura was giving him.

All he did was glare at her, no emotion seeping through. Crossing his arms, then uncrossing them, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and walked off. Trying to shake his arm off, she complained. "H-H-Hey! Just because I chose you doesn't mean I can't be with Gaara anymore! Wh-" "Oh, did I forget to include that part in the deal? Ooh, I'm sorry." He coldly said. Shocked, her struggled immediately ceased. Still walking, Sasuke brought her to class and set her in a chair right next to his; then, getting up, he grabbed the stuff she had brought, gave it to her, and smiled as if nothing happened. Nervous, Sakura tipped her head down and slightly bowed in thanks.

Sorting through her stuff, she grabbed a notebook and began to write, trying her best to pass the time; but, when a flash of red passed by, she immediately brought her head up, staring at Gaara as he pretended like she wasn't even there. Sitting in the farthest corner of the room, he sat down at a desk and looked at the clock: ten minutes until class was done. Grunting, he leaned his head on the wall of the class and stayed in that position, still looking at the clock. Turning her gaze behind her, she turned her head the other way and gave Gaara another "I'm sorry" look.

He didn't even gaze back at her, as he diverted all his attention to the clock. Having lost hope, Sakura turned her head back to front of the class and began to write on her notebook; but, too frustrated, she stopped and grabbed a gel pen and a new notebook; the notebook she used for drawing purposes only.

Putting her other notebook into her bag and setting the handbag down onto the ground, she pulled off the cap to the pen and began to express her feelings into the flow of her fingers. Closing her eyes, she let her emotions take over and began to flow with the movement of her thoughts and feelings. And, before she knew it, the bell had wrung; the ten minutes of class that was left seemed to have passed by quickly.

Dropping her pen, she failed to look at the design she had drawn as she stuffed it into her bag; then, rushing out of class, she avoided any at all people. She was certainly not in the mood to talk to anyone right now; keeping her head down the whole time, she walked home and ignored the greeting her mother gave to her. Running to her room, she slammed the door shut and jumped onto her bed, letting the tears fall.

_Why was she so… Upset? She had only known Gaara for a few months, but she had known Sasuke for years! It couldn't be possible for her to make such a big attachment to him in such a short period of time. _Letting the tears fall harder, she gave up on her mind debate, and just exposed her feelings out into her tears.

Then, stopping for a moment, she wiped the wetness from her eyes and moved her hand to her bag; but, one by one, as she began to take her stuff out, she realized one thing was missing: her drawing notebook! Throwing her bag into the air, not caring where it landed, she jumped off the bed and searched for it high and low.

She looked under her computer, in the closet, and downstairs; but it was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she walked into her room empty handed; but, as she opened her door, she noticed the small amount of force that seemed to push the door back at her. Closing the door again, she opened it slightly and slipped in; and there, right in front of her door, was her notebook.

She screeched in happiness and grabbed it; turning to look at the page that she had left it on. She gasped in slight surprise. It… Was beautiful! Surprise completely covering her face, she looked at the design she had drawn, awed by the beauty of it. Quickly jumping her eyes to the date, for she always put one before starting a drawing, she was flabbergasted; it was dated for _today_! Dropping the notebook, she sat on her bed once more, crossing her legs.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks; this was the drawing that she had done right after the Sasuke and Gaara incident that she was involved in! Picking up her notebook again and staring at the picture, she could almost read the flow of what she had drawn. In it held sadness, love, trust, and weakness.

Drawing for so many years, she was easily able to read what she did, now that she was familiar with the style of her drawing; seeing so many emotions, even some that she could not decode, was like getting a huge sign waved in her face.

_You care for Gaara a lot more than you give yourself credit for, fool!_She thought, yelling at herself, screaming and kicking. _Why are you refusing to accept how you feel for him? You like him so much more than you realize._ **What are you talking about…? I love Sasuke; I always have and always will! **_People change over time, fool! You're beginning to loose interest in him, Sakura. Why can't you-_** No! I can't! It… It just wouldn't work. I love Sasuke… I love S-** _You won't for long._"I love Sasuke, damn it!" She yelled, throwing a punch at the wall.

"I love Sasuke… Don't I?" She whispered. A seed of doubt was beginning to grow inside her, as she continued to cry, letting the tears fall. _You're making things so much harder for yourself, you know that?_Cutting off her second mind debate his day, she pulled her fist back from the wall and ignored the throbbing it gave out.

Wiping her fresh tears, trying her best to hide that she had been crying, she walked out of her room, as well as the house, and headed for the park. Moving from a walk, to a jog, and finally, to a run, her feet splattered into the puddles left of yesterday; arriving at the park, she sat herself on one of the many benches. Sighing, she looked at the puddle in front of her; seeing her reflection, she realized that fresh tears were ready to fall.

Was all she could do ever cry…? Rolling her fingers into a fist, she whispered in anguish. "Though I may see my reflection… The person inside; I see nothing of her. She is just a child who hides in the dark, being protected by others. I… Oh lord, I want to help someone. Please, god; answer this one prayer I give you. Let me find a person… A person _I _can protect. I want… I want to be seen in the mirror of rain." She said in a frustrated whisper. As if answering her prayer, the clouds turned gray; then, after a few minutes, it began to rain. The rain almost seemed to express her sorrow as she mourned for the love she never knew she wanted. The rain continued, pouring harder than ever before.

_I, who cries in the rain, will be left alone in the rain. _

_Things will never change; the rain hides my secrets, holding my pain. _

_And, as the tears fall, so will the rain._

Meeting her confession in challenge, a man appeared from the shadows, smirking. "This is the girl that Uchiha told us about, right?" The man behind him answered, smirking. Bringing her gaze up, she met them in challenge.

_Though I may be weak, I take a stand. _

_Arming my defenses with merciless sand._

_Challenge awakening, I fight back._

_Knowing my time might not last._

_With these tears I cry, joy appears._

_Bringing happier memories in the future years._

_

* * *

**All right, everyone. I am done! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. Also, I hope you don't find my authentic ways of expressing feelings pathetic; I just feel so depressed now. ((laughs)) I watched some episodes of Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) and I feel so let down. **_

**Damn it! Why did Tomoe have to die! No! ((cries)) I used to hate Tomoe's guts because I felt jealous for Kaoru, but damn it all! Who cares about Kaoru! KenshinxTomoe forever! Man, I'm going to find some fan fics on that pair! Anyway, thank you so much for the support everyone. I'm glad this is turning out to be a decently popular fan fic. ((smiles)) I would also like to thank those of you who joined my GaaraxSakura fanlisting. **

**I hope any new reviewers, or any of my reviewers who have not yet joined, decide to. Also, gomen for any mistakes; I always spell-check my work and read it over, but I'm only human, so I don't catch _all _of the mistakes. Anyway, review! And, well… I just have to ask this.**

** How old do you guys think I am? Please leave me your guess in a review! ((laughs evily)) Anyway, ja ne. I thank you all so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

Chapter 6: Things take a Turn For the Worst… 

Gritting her teeth, her eyes looked at them in challenge, angering seeping through them. The man didn't even flinch, as he walked, approaching her. Looking both ways, Sakura cursed for a few seconds, turned around, and took a run for it. There was no way that she would be able to take on two guys; they both looked a few years older then her, and seemed to be very strong, considering the muscles that were almost visible through the shirts they wore; yikes! Running, she couldn't help but become frightened, as the two figures ran after her, gaining speed in a very short amount of time. Her heart pounding loudly, the only thing that she seemed to be able to hear, she gained speed, pushing herself to her limits; but it seemed like the faster she got, they got.

That was it; she was outmatched. There was no way she was going to make it through this one as easily as she intended to. Looking ahead, she spotted the very entrance of the park and sped ahead. If she could get out into the public, with everyone watching, there would be no way that they would dare cause a scene, never mind try to kidnap her, or whatever they wanted. Her feet thundering by her sides, she failed to notice the figure that moved in front of her, blocking her only hope.

He adjusted his glasses, moving them closer to his eyes; showing no emotion, he stared back at her, his hair almost seeming to blend in with his surroundings, considering the environment was just as gloomy as his hair at the moment. Looking her in the eye, he moved his gaze to the back of her and noticed the two men, still running to catch up at her. _Pathetic. _Removing his gaze, and re-placing it onto Sakura, he moved his hands lazily to his side and shrugged, looking at her with full confidence. "Looks like you lost, blossom." He stated. Staring at him wide-eyed, fear shaking throughout her, she stuttered.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want with… Me? I'm nothing special." She desperately said, her fright still not calming. "On the contrary; you provide much to us. You do not know how rewarding your capturing will be. You… Give us advantages." He said, his voice turning more and more serious, as well as confidant.

"What are you talking about?" She screeched at the man before her. "What could _I possibly _give that leads anyone to an advantage?" She said, her arms shaking. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, enough stalling, Sakura; come with us, and save me the trouble of forcing you to come."

He said, extending his hand out for her to take. Instead, she pulled her hand back, hesitating. She barely had any time to think; the only think that emitted in her thoughts was _run, run, run, run!_ and that itself wasn't very helping. Extending her hand out to reach his, she slightly surprised the man as she took a quick sprint to the right of her, intending on going through the side exit. Successfully making it through, she continued to thump her feet besides her.

In reaction, all the man did was step back, going through the entrance Sakura first intended to go through, and ran after her, gaining speed much quicker than Sakura. Of course, he didn't expect anything less than that; when you worked with _him _you better be damn well ready for the worst. As the sight of Sakura's figure nearing, he picked up the pace. Gasping for air, tears ran down her cheeks as she ran, fright growing by the second; she had never been more scared in her entire life! Seeing more buildings, she continued to run, trying her best to exceed the limit she was already at.

Then, seeing more and more people, she sighed, thinking that the person after her would hesitate; he didn't hesitate at all. In fact, he seemed amused; it was apparent that he had other plans to make a successful escape with her. Tears streaming down faster, she failed to notice the person in front of her as she ran, head first, and crashed into them. Throwing the person, and her, into the wall of an alleyway; if she hadn't crashed, she would have made a left, dodging that alleyway all together. Moaning in pain, she gasped as she heard the person's voice.

"Idiot." He grunted. Hope and relief washing over her, she looked up, her face breaking into a smile. "Gaara-kun…" She whispered. Blinking, he looked down at her. "Sakura…?" He curiously asked. Nodding, she hugged him. Uncomfortable with the closeness the two held, he pushed her back. "What?" He boringly asked. "Can you… Help me…?" He raised an eyebrow; well, if one was there. "No." He smirked.

"Please, Gaara-kun, I need-" "_There you are._" Squeaking in surprise, she pushed herself behind Gaara, clinging onto his back. Rolling his eyes, his glare intensified as he saw who it was that was in front of him. "Kabuto." He roared. "Gaara." He whispered. "What the hell are _you _doing here?" His smile turned into a grin. "I'm here to get the girl." His eyes crossed, as he, too, began to grin. "You'll have to get through me, if you want her that badly." Cracking his knuckles, he didn't even flinch under the gaze Gaara had on him. "I have no problem with that; besides, it's been forever since I've had a fight." "If you think that you can get through me, than you really are a fool."

He said, stating the sentence smugly. Kabuto just looked at him, feelings kept intact, and charged forward. Taking a look at Gaara, it was obvious that he had not had a fight in a few months now, meaning that he was out of shape. So, if he tried hard enough, he was sure that this could be an easy fight; this was going to be an assured victory. Gaara, swiftly jumping off the ground, took a step back and sent his leg flying, aiming to hit Kabuto's face.

Dodging it, he took this chance to pull his arm backward, gathering energy for the force of his punch, and then threw it forward, aiming to hit it as his face. Stepping back one again, Gaara quickly realized his disadvantage; if he kept on walking back, he would be cornered, and would have to make his way to the front, which might be difficult, considering the lack of practice he had been having lately.

Devising a quick and simple idea, he kicked below, trying to trip Kabuto; jumping from the ground to dodge his attack, he was met with a punch right to the face. The kick was just a simple diversion to get what he had originally been attending to do. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Gaara." Preparing for a combo of kicks and attacks, Gaara thrust his body forward, and threw another kick, as well as a punch.

Dodging both attacks, Kabuto slithered behind him and threw him forward. Skidding on the ground, he quickly jumped up, lowering his head for another one of Kabuto's kicks. Doing a half spin, Gaara threw his foot to the ground, did a half circle, and hit him flat on the chest. But, while retreating his leg back to him, Kabuto grabbed it, dragging him forward and intertwined his hands around him tightly. Whispering "game over", he tightened his grip around him, causing Gaara to wheez for a few seconds. But, ready for a combat, he threw his body backward, causing Kabuto to fall back with him.

Then, using his feet, he did a quick handstand while Kabuto's hands still lye on his waist, and slammed him into the wall behind them, causing Kabuto's glasses to break as his face met with the wall. Wounded, Kabuto slouched down, blood running down his face; wiping the small amount of blood that dripped from his mouth, Gaara shook his hands by his sides and gripped his wrist, and then began to make small circles around them, trying to ease the pain. Grunting, he regained his balance and looked to the side of him. Surprised, Sakura had no way of responding; all she could do was look at him in silence.

_Whoot! Gaara kick's ass! _**He's…. Wow. **_Is that all you can say? He just saved you from some guy! He could've been trying to rape you for all we know. _**I think it was more than that… **_How does Gaara know that guy anyway? _**Beats me. He never tells me anything! **Snapping out of her mental conversation, Sakura stood up, bowed, and whispered a small "Arigatou" for him. Smirking, he walked up to her and slapped her on the head. "Idiot." Moaning, Sakura put her hands on her head and winced. "What the hell was _that _for? I didn't do _anything!_"

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" "B-B-But-! I never asked him to chase me! G-G-Give me a break! Um… Gaara-kun…Who was that man? What did he want with me?" She said, curiously looking at him, worry filled within her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he lied, trying to hide any signs of worry in his voice.

"I don't know." He growled, using his anger to cover his slight worry. Blinking, Sakura nodded and moved her gaze to the ground. Annoyed at her slight change in mood, he took out his hand, signaling for her to take it. Looking at him for a moment, confused, she obliged to his command and reached for his hand. Being pulled up, Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy from all the running she had done; falling on top of Gaara once again, making them crash into the wall, they landed with a thump. Giggling, Sakura rested her head on Gaara's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Damn you woman; I hate you." Annoyed, he tried to calm himself down; after all, it wasn't that he didn't like her touch… It was just… That he didn't know how to accept it. Sighing, he let himself enjoy the small amount of contact he was getting. Smiling, Sakura looked at him, her face playful and happy. Softening his frown slightly, but somewhat noticeable, he moved his gaze to her; but, at the same time that happened, he also quickly made himself return to the normal, piercing glare, along with the frown. Gripping her shoulders, he whispered something. "I'm thinking… Of transferring schools, Sakura."

* * *

**And there we have it! Yay, everyone; I updated! Anyway… ((laughs)) No one was able to guess what age I really am! Actually, one of you did; IloveDAVEYhavok** **guessed right. How did you do it…? ((thinks)) Everyone thought I was either 14 or 15, but no; I'm only 12 years old. But please, everyone, don't let my age fool you; and please, don't judge me either. Though I may be 12, I am pretty mature for my age, and know a lot of things. I'm responsible enough, and I don't flinch at sexual themes; in fact, I know quite alot... And I _could _write some; in fact, I'm planning to on the sequel to this fan fic... I also plan on making more GaaraxSakura stories that will have lemon in them. And, just because I'm young, doesn't mean I suck, okay? Great! ((smiles)) I just want to make sure no one calls me evil or something… ((laughs)) Anyway, review! And please join my GaaraxSakura fanlisting if you have not done so already! And, please, everyone, review; I just don't get it. There are so many people who have me on their favorites or on their story alerts, yet they never review. Please, for me; review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

Dark Attractions

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

Chapter 7. So this is what real pain is…?

Her happy mood immediately turning into a sad one, she dropped her gaze. "Why…?" She whispered. Showing no emotion in his stare, he answered. "Because… Things will be better this way." "No! Things will not be better this way! At least… Not for me…" **What the hell am I saying! I don't even know what to think of this situation, and here my mouth goes, saying that things won't be better without him. What he is to me, I don't know! **

**How could I care for a person that I've only known… For such a short while…? **_Ha! See! I told you! You care for him, you just won't admit it; well, at least I will. Apparently, I'm the one who possesses the brains of this body; it's so obvious! Want me to spell it out? L-O-V-E! What does that spell? Love! _She thought, literally squealing. The world before her literally shattered at the idea; loving Gaara? Like hell that could happen! N-O! _You're so stubborn… Then again, so am I. _**This is pathetic! I swear, I think I need to visit a counselor! I'm having an argument with myself! I think I've gone delusional! **_We knew that from the beginning. _

Sakura continued to argue with herself, not noticing the surprised gaze she got from Gaara as the silence lingered on. Not knowing what was happening in her mind, he couldn't help but jump as her emotions changed from one thing to another; what the hell was going on? "What the fuck is going on, Sakura?" He said, grabbing her shoulders once again and shaking them. "Snap out of-" "I don't… Love him. No… It can't be possible."

She whispered, sadness once again sweeping over her. "What the hell are you talking about, Sakura? Who? Who can't you love? What-" "Sasuke…" That name cut through Gaara like a thousand knives; is that what she was talking about? Loving Sasuke? Jealousy ran over Gaara faster than any marathon runner could jog, as distant feelings he had never felt before began arise. Why was he so… Jealous?

Angry at what he had mistaken her thoughts for, he pushed her away, wiped the dirt off of him and got up. Taking a left, the same exact direction Sakura was first intending to go, he disappeared from sight. Sakura, confused as to why he was angry, got up and followed him. The noise of her shoes thumping against the concrete annoyed Gaara; the sound continued to ring over and over in his head. _Thump, Thump, Thump. _Was all he could hear; growling, and cursing as well, he took both hands and covered his ears, trying his best to drain out the sound but no luck.

By now Gaara had snapped; he couldn't take it anymore. Sakura, running to meet up with him, crashed once again, landing flat on her face. While she was still running, Gaara suddenly stopped walking; not having enough time to stop, she fell over and _crash! _

Snorting, while rolling his eyes, he picked her up and set her down on her own two feet again. Laughing, she jumped into Gaara's arms, her happiness exceeding far beyond the heavens. Hugging Gaara, she began to laugh on random terms, her happiness completely overwhelming his cold interior. Sighing, he gave up for the moment; he was too intoxicated with her to do anything anyway. Still giggling, Sakura placed her hands on this chest, tenderly touching him. Now, Gaara absolutely hated getting touched by someone, as for this case… It was different.

Feelings he had never felt before began to rush over him once again; it had been so long since he'd had any contact with anyone, or any feelings at all besides anger, that he was now completely unaware of what any feelings meant; to him, they were all anonymous sendings. Crossing his arms, he sighed, and let Sakura hug him for the moment; letting the wind flutter by, it passed by them, their hair and clothes fluttering along with it.

"Gaara-kun…" Sakura said; lately, she had been adding "kun" to Gaara's name; as to why, since she just called him plane old Gaara before, he didn't know. "What?" He harshly whispered in response. Sakura smiled; after being with him for this long, even though it wasn't much, his harsh words didn't hurt her at all; in fact, through them, she could easily tell feelings of loneliness dwelled. That was something she wanted to change. "Do you really have… To leave? I… Don't want you to go." "That's too bad," He growled. "My decision is final."

"So then, you really… Want to leave me that badly?" She whispered in his ear. "Hn." He answered. She gave him a sad smile, and released him from the embrace she had given. Dropping her gaze to the ground once again, tears began to fall, harder then ever. Gaara's eyes widened at her response; holy shit! She was… Crying? "What are you crying about _now?_" He growled. Not getting a response, his anger began to rise.

"Damn it, woman! Are you going to answer me or not?" Silence was the only answer he was receiving from her for the next few seconds; the only sound she made was her sobbing as the tears continued to fall. His anger, now far beyond help, led him to insanity. Pushing her into the wall, he pinned her arms above her head, not caring about how harshly he had made her crash into the wall. "Answer me, Sakura. Why are you crying? Why? Especially over _me._"

He asked, worry, curiosity, and anger all rolled into one. Continuing to sob, she wiped the tears away and then answered. "I… Don't know." His glare on her intensified. "What do you mean you don't know! How can you cry over something when you don't even know why you're crying? Damn it all, woman! Why… Why are you making this… So hard for me?" "Gaara-kun." She whispered at him once again. "I… Care for you."

**There! I said it! I care for him; as to why, I don't know. I just know that I care for him somehow; not to mention I'm worried. **An awkward silence rang through the two; did she just say what he thought she did? Letting her arms go, he chuckled, his voice almost seeming to be deeper and darker than it naturally was. "Lies… It's all _lies_. Did you really expect me to believe that? Sakura, I am not a fool." "What do you mean?"

She asked, becoming more confused and lost by the second. "You know exactly what I mean. You don't care for me, you're just lying; besides, how can you care for me when you love another: Sasuke. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who convinced you to do this." Turning around, he gave her one last glance. "You know… I was actually starting to believe you. What a fool I am." Then, moving his gaze to the front of him, he walked off. The tears began to fall down Sakura's face once again, as she moaned in pain, got up and ran after Gaara.

"I'm not lying, Gaara. I swear! I… Really do care for you." "Enough nonsense, Sakura." He turned around to glare at her running form. "This will be all over when I get transferred to another school; really, there isn't any point trying to drag this conversation out any longer. I saw through your trick, and I am not one to be fooled twice. Good bye Sakura; and I mean it this time." "Where's your proof?" She yelled back at him. He blinked and turned around. "What do you mean?" "What proof do you have that I was tricking you?" Gaara smirked in response. "I've been through a lot more than you, Sakura; and I know, by fact, that no one can care for me and no one ever will. To think so is just fantasy." Sakura smiled at him. "That's your proof? That's not much of a solid alibi. Anything's possible, Gaara."

His smirked turned into a frown; as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. "Fine then. Since you continue to be persistent I'll give you one chance; prove it to me that you 'care' as you call it, for me. The clock is ticking." Sakura's eyes grew wide at his daring remark; she hadn't really expected him to act so rash and respond that quickly, but if that's what he wanted, she needed proof. Solid proof; then it hit her: she had proof all along. "Tears." She answered. He blinked, his expression turning smug. "I knew you were lying." He answered.

"I'm not. Tears are your proof." He snorted. "What kind of proof is that?" "If someone is willing to cry for you, then they care; tears are a sign of strong affection, Gaara." "That's not good enough," He growled. "How do I know you weren't crying for something else? Tears are a general sign of affection; you could be crying for anything. I still don't believe that you were crying for me." Sakura whined, her voice growing frustrated.

"What more proof do you need, Gaara? I gave you proof, just like you asked; if you ask me, I think you're just afraid to accept that fact that someone cares for you." The last part of the sentence rang through Gaara's head a million times over; _you're just too afraid to accept that fact that someone cares for you. _His hands soon turned into fists, as he continued to clench them harder and harder. He didn't need this. He didn't want this.

He had survived for so long without the affection of another person, and he could continue to do so. Affection was a sign of weakness; a spot where someone could get hurt the most. So, if this was something he believed in, why was it that he continued to break all the rules he had set for himself? He let her touch him. He protected her. He enjoyed her presence, and he began to stir up feelings for her. Was he ready to throw away everything he had lived for just for one girl? _No. _He thought. Giving up, he grinned. _But I'll give this 'affection' one last chance. Though, I can't assure anyone that it's going to last. _

Walking up to her, he pulled her into an embrace, something he was never willing to do for anyone. "You're right, Sakura; you beat me at my own game. _You_ are the one who saw through me and won." Sakura lifted her gaze to his eyes and smiled. Blushing, she asked him a question. "You want more proof?" His expression grew confused. "What do you mean?" Bringing herself on her tippy-toes, trying to stand at his height, she answered.

"I'll show you." Lunging for his lips, Gaara stood there in utter shock, as her soft lips melted into to his. In response, Gaara wrapped his arms around her, his hands softly brushing against her breast. Then, joining in the kiss, his lips pushed harder against hers, as Sakura began to moan at the soft touches he was giving her. Letting his hands roam around her body, they stopped at her waist and pulled her into the kiss, making it deeper.

Letting this last for only a few seconds more, he pushed her away and frowned. "This doesn't change anything, Sakura. I'm still leaving, and don't think that because we kissed that I care for you; I think the exact opposite." Her smile turned into a frown, and then turned into another facial expression; a sad smile. She giggled, not out of joy, but out of sadness. "You're so stubborn, Gaara." "And so are you." He growled.

* * *

**Well, well! I updated. And quickly, might I add! ((smiles)) Anyway, it's about time Gaara and Sakura had some heart-to-heart talk, ne? Gaara still doesn't realize he loved Sakura yet, though, and Sakura doesn't now the full extent of her feelings for him. MWA HA HA! Gaara will put her through hell before he confesses anything. This is going to be fun! MWA HA HA HA! Making characters suffer is part of my job as an authoress. Anyway, review, review, review; or face your worst nightmare:**

_**THE END!**_

**Um… No. It isn't the end, k? Don't panic! ((laughs)) I'm just hyper. Anyway… Wow. I'd say this fan fic is going along pretty nicely, ne? What do you think? Please leave me your opinion in a review! And, also, since I'm bored, I'm going to talk a little bit about myself; basically my point of view of a situation like this. **

**Personally, I am one of those people who have a really hard time showing that they care for someone; when I care, I usually show it in the worst ways possible. Take this for an example: I have a best friend, who's a guy (No! He is not my boyfriend! Just a friend!) and I really do care for him, but I just won't admit it. So, showing that I care (somehow) I put the poor guy through hell. I am constantly arguing with him, hitting him, insulting him, and whine when I'm partners with him for anything. **

**But, the truth is, I really do like him… As a friend, that is. The same thing goes for my parents. I am constantly arguing with them, and refuse any at all contact with anyone. In fact, I don't let anyone hug me, or kiss me; any touching affection is out of the question! The farthest I will let anyone go is a handshake. ((laughs)) Yep! That's me. I am stubborn, and most of all, independent. Any advice? Questions? They're all welcome! Also, if anyone wants to chat, considering I have MSN, feel free to say so. I'm bored and need more friends to chat with… **


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 8: The Start of a Dramatic Change…

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Good bye, Gaara-kun." Sakura whispered, waving her hand to him as he walked into the station. Tears fell once again, just like they always seemed to around Gaara, as she gave him a warm smile. Turning around, Gaara looked at her one last time; "hn" was the only response she was able to get as he disappeared out of her sight. Falling onto the pavement, she couldn't stop mourning from the loss of his presence. She would miss him…

* * *

While on his way, getting a car ride from Sakura, they argued; she was asking for a phone number, an e-mail address, or any form of contact she could have with him. He refused, telling her that she should just completely forget about him; then, the fight going on, she was shocked as they found themselves at their destination. They had argued during the whole car ride; they couldn't seem to say anything kind to one another, even though they had been through quite a lot; well, at least in Sakura's point of the whole thing. As for Gaara, he knew that this was only the beginning. Stepping out of the car, Sakura and Gaara walked towards the entrance; leaving him one last greeting, he disappeared out of sight.

And… That was it. _The End. _Usually, in movies, endings were always cheerful and happy, leaving the main character in complete fulfillment. But in this movie… She felt anything but fulfillment; in fact, she felt like she had lost a part of her. The part of her that had been revealed in Gaara's presence; the real Sakura: the hyper, persistent, and stubborn part of her.

That was who she really was; and Gaara was one of the only people who had ever accepted her like that. Regaining her stance, she got off of the concrete ground and walked to her car; opening the door, she sat down and started the engine; waiting a few seconds for it to warm up and get started, she turned around and headed back to her house.

Sipping a small cup of hot chocolate, considering the fact that she hated coffee, she kept her eye on the road, taking precise turns until she finally found herself at the intersection; waiting for the light that flashed in front of her to turn green, she took this time to turn on the radio.

Humming along with a song that she liked, she failed to notice the man across the road that was glaring at her, his smug attitude ready for action. Finally seeing the light turn green, she took the turn; but what she didn't count on was the biggest car crash in her life. While taking the turn, a car, speeding ahead, deliberately breaking the law, for it was red on his side of the road, he sped off with a high mileage, intending to crash into Sakura's car.

Looking through her window, Sakura failed to notice that car that was behind her; she was to concentrated on the feelings of sadness and doubt that filled her because of Gaara's absence. Only being ten inches from her car was when she noticed it; looking into her rearview mirror, her eyes turned wide as she saw who it was. Smirking, the man looked into the mirror of her car and slammed into her; barely having enough time to scream, Sakura let out a cry of shock as she was slammed into. Having one last thought, everything turned black. The only thing that she could remember was the one word she murmured; "Gaara-kun…"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Whispered a muffled voice. "She's fine; just as soon as she gets out of her coma things will start to improve." Cursing, the person began to make the sound of shoes tapping onto the floor; continuing with the rhythm, the patient grunted. The man literally jumped out of his seat and sighed. "She's awake… Right?" "It appears so." Grunting once again, Sakura opened her eyes and blinked. Removing her head from the pillow, she blinked. "Where am I?" She asked, confusion and curiosity combined into one. "Hospital." One of the bystanders in the room said. Looking in front of her, the first thing she was sure to see flashed through her mind; _Gaara._

But as someone walked up to her, her vision beginning to clear up, she realized it wasn't who she was so sure too see; disappointment lingered in her mind as she whispered his name. "Sasuke." The boy smiled at her. "Welcome back, Sakura." He said, as if she had been on a trip for five weeks and finally arrived home. Still puzzled about the situation, she didn't answer. Whimpering in pain, she brought her hand to her forehead and moaned in pain. "Having a headache?" Asked the doctor before her.

Nodding, she was handed a glass of water and Advil. "I would think so, after such a harsh accident." "Accident?" She questioned as she took the water, and gulped it down, along with the pill. "Hmm… You don't remember? Well, to answer you, yes; you had an accident exactly three days ago while making a turn on the intersection. Unfortunately, the police haven't caught the culprit, but when they do, I assure you he will be sentenced to some kind of punishment."

Now, usually Sakura would feel glad, knowing that some of the desires of revenge that filled her were now being part-way accomplished, but this time, she didn't care at all; she didn't want revenge, she wanted what was most important to her: Gaara. Well, at least he seemed to be the most important person to her. Aching in pain, she looked at the bandages that covered her arm, but what was most severe, out of all the wounds, was her right leg. Blood could be seen through the bandages as she gazed at it. Looking at her, the doctor continued.

"You're hands were slammed hard onto the road when you fell out of your car, but what took most damage was your leg; the reason why, was, because, as the glass shattered and you jumped through the front car window, your foot got caught on the side window beside you, and hit some glass; not only that, but, while jumping out, you skidded on the leftover glass left from the front window, thus getting many cuts, as well as sharp shards stuck in both your hands, but mostly in your legs; we don't know exactly what happened, but I'm thinking that the assumption of what happened is accurate. Now, to lead you to where you are now, an ambulance came and picked you up while you were unconscious; also, you've been in a coma for three days. "

Sakura's eyes grew large as her head drooped down, her gaze meeting with the white sheets that covered her. Angry with herself, she gritted her teeth, and then turned too look at the walls. "How much longer will I have to be here?" "Well, for an estimation, I'd say maybe, about, three to four weeks; it all depends on how fast you heal." Meeting silence as a response, the male doctor stood up, walked through the door, and said one more thing. "If you need anything, hit the button right next to you."

Then, shutting the door behind him, he walked off. Nothing being said, Sakura moved her arms, wincing in pain, as she tried her best to stand up. Having no avail, she tipped to one side, about to fall out of the bed; rushing to her side, Sasuke caught her in his arms and hugged her. "Don't do that, Sakura. You still have a lot of wounds that need to be healed; you're took weak to stand up so soon." Growling, Sakura looked to her bed.

"I don't want to stay here for _three frikkin' weeks!_" She yelled in anger. Smiling, Sasuke looked at her. "I can't blame you for that." Setting her onto the bed, he dropped his gaze to the ground and apologized. Growling, he began to speak. "This is my fault, Sakura." She blinked. "How is it you're fault?" "Well… You see… There are people who are after you; as to why, I can't tell you. All I can say is that they're using you to get what they want; as for they want, I don't exactly know." "But why?" She whispered. Stunned, Sasuke looked at her. "What do they want with me?" "I… Don't exactly know." He answered. Tears began to fall as she gripped the sheets, ignoring the slight pain.

"What could I possibly have that that would cause these problems? First they take away the most important thing from me, and then they try to kill me. My life can't get any worse." Chucking, Sasuke averted his eyes to her and glared. "Things are going to get a lot worse then this, Sakura. I guess you could take this as a pledge of war." "But I don't want things to get worse!" She whined. "There is nothing I can do about." Then, getting up, he walked to the door, opened it, and walked out of the door. "Jerk." She said, sticking her tongue out at the door.

"I don't like him either." Came a deep chuckle beside her. Gasping, Sakura didn't move. "Now, now, don't be so shocked. Since you're injured, just like we wanted, things will be so much easier. Though Kabuto wasn't able to get you, I assure you that someone at my status will not fail." Slowly turning her head to the side of her, she looked at the person before her. "You're-!" "Yes, Sakura; I am the person who purposely crashed into you." His long dark hair lightly drooped over his hair as he smirked. "Starting today, Sakura Haruno, you will be a very different person. A very different person indeed."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! That's the end of this chapter. I hope this chapter was okay; I hesitate everytime I update, wondering if the chapter is okay... It's been happening alot lately; but, usually, in the end, my reviewers like it, so the whole fuss ends up being over nothing. **

**Anyway, lately, I've been updating really quickly, ne? I just updated yesterday, yet here I am updating this again; the reason why probably has to do with that fact that I enjoy writing this fan fic so much; it's fun! You can expect me to update this fan fic often, but, when school starts, the updating might be a little slower, but still continue. **

**Oh, and by the way, I do believe, in one of my reviews, that someone complained that there was no action. Well, to make you a little happier, I just gave you a little piece of action; I hope that can keep you happy until my next update. Also, does anyone have a guess at the plot? Can anyone tell me what the connection is between Sasuke and Gaara? How about the people who are attacking Sakura? **

**Speaking of Sakura, what do you think will happen to her? Someone, please guess! I really want to read what people are thinking. By the way, who do you think is behind the whole mess? Please guess! I've wanted to hear everyone's guesses for a while now. Anyway, please review! Everyone, review! Review, review, review, review, review! Review or DIE! MWA HA HA HA! Review… Or no update… ((laughs evily)) **

**Also, thank you for the support everyone! For an update I expect at least ten reviews a chapter, but, as this story began to progress, I've been getting a lot more than ten reviews a chapter. In fact, I've been getting twenty! Thanks everyone. I love reviews! Oh! And one last thing! **

**In the future, when I make more GaaraxSakura fan fics, I hope all of you will read them. I'm hoping that my other Naruto fan fics will be just as entertaining as this one! Anyway, review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 9: Hanging in the Balance… 

"Huh?" She questioned, an eyebrow rising up. "What do you mean I'll be a different person? What the heck are you talking about?" She said, nervousness dwelling in her voice. "You'll find out as soon as I get you out of here." "But-! I'm _still injured if you haven't noticed!_" "It doesn't matter; you'll still be perfectly fine."

"You-!" Covering her mouth with a cloth filled with Chloroform, she collapsed right then and there. Picking her off the bed and setting her into his arms, he broke the hospital window and grabbed something out of his belt of supplies. Sticking his head through the window, he looked up and saw the very top of the building. Pointing the gun at the roof, it instantly attached itself, and would not let go until the trigger on the device was released.

Setting one foot out of the building, his feet, too, became attached to the building like magnets, as they clicked and clacked as he began to walk upward; if the person doing this job wasn't as skilled as him, chances were that they would either get scared, or not have full confidence in their equipment; but, after working for so many years with this job, this man knew exactly what to do, and was one-hundred percent confident about what he was doing.

Holding the girl in one arm, and the other one gripped onto the small gun-like device, he began to walk upward; as he did, the thick cord the was released began to shorten itself, as bit by bit the string was rolled back into the machine. Still walking upward, ignoring the height at what he stood at, and the cars that he could see below him as lights began to flash every second, he finally arrived at the top.

Pausing for one second to regain the little strength he had lost, he pushed himself upward, pulling on the machine but not causing it to release it's hold on the metal, he jumped onto the top. Smirking to himself, he took the little machine off the building and looked in front of him. Right next to the hospital laid another store; it was only a few meters away from the hospital building; you see, the hospital was set on some space, but surrounding it were streets where cars often traveled on.

And, on the right side of the hospital, another building was visible; after all, the roads that surrounded the hospital were straight; they're weren't any turns at all in this area, thus giving other buildings space right next to the hospital building as well. Having the device in his hand once again, he pointed it at the building in front of him and launched it. Grabbing onto a canopy that stuck out of the building right next to a window, he jumped, kicking his feet forward, and swung, landing on the hard cement. Spinning his head to the window, he nodded, as he saw no one staring back at him; the room was absolutely empty.

Doing the same thing over, three more times, he stopped at a parking lot, landed on the ground, and walked, his feet making little sound on the pavement. Reaching his car, he opened the back door and laid Sakura onto the seats; then, slamming the door shut and walking to the front of the car, he stuck his keys in, and drove to an abandoned building. Taking Sakura out of the car, and putting her into his arms once again, he left, making sure that the car was kept locked, and walked into the empty building.

Looking to his sides, to make sure no one saw him, he opened a hidden door that lay on the glass-covered floor, and stepped into it. Now, being underground, the scene began to improve, as lights began to turn on, and the floor turned from being glass-covered to a nice, soft carpet. Walking to a door, he slid his card into the scanner and punched in numbers. Now, the door un-locked, the man walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Setting Sakura onto on of the leather chairs, he walked up to his desk; on it laid a computer and a bunch of paper and information that had been given to him. Sakura was going to need to stay with him for about two months; during that time, he would train her; she would turn out to be a great plus for this organization, if she was well taught; and, with a person as experienced as him, she would learn things in no time. Now, as he knew, school was still up and running, meaning, that, if Sakura were absent for so long, the school would call her mother eventually to see why she was not attending; that, of course, was covered with the excuse of the car accident she had when she was driving.

But if anyone were to find out that she was missing from the hospital, then the police would soon be involved, making things so much more complicated, meaning one thing; _someone would have to act for her and take her place while she remained here. _Smirking to himself, he walked out of the room and into another; there, he began to talk with others, as they suggested ideas; finally, one hour later, everything was set. He found the person who would take her place in the hospital; there was only one problem, though; they weren't injured!

Now, of course, he had informed the girl of this; she simply smiled at him, no hesitation visible at all. She had been working for this place for years, and would gladly die for it; a deal was set that she would take a look at Sakura, try to match all her features, including the injures, which could easily be made with the knife that she carried with her everywhere. She would be a perfect replica of the real Sakura Haruno. Walking to the room with the man, he picked up Sakura and let the person is front of him take a look; the woman's eyes began to roam over her body as she noted every little detail.

Walking to the room next door, which was hers, she began to slash herself, wounding herself at every spot that Sakura was bruised. Then, taking some bandages, she began to wrap them over all the cuts, letting the blood soak into them, just like Sakura's bandages. After that, she started using a permanent hair dye, one for the color pink, toning it lighter or darker to fit the same exact color of pink that Sakura had. Once she was done with the hair, she began placing things onto her eyes; the color turned from the usual brown to green; then, taking a pair of scissors, she began to visualize Sakura and began to cut, edging it at every spot to match Sakura's hair style.

Stepping out of her room, and walking to the one beside her, she brought a set of clean clothes for her while she took the dirty one's Sakura now wore. Leaving her naked, she picked up the clothes she had brought and dressed her, and then put her back onto the chair like she was before, still unconscious. Smirking, she went back to her room to change into the ones she had taken from Sakura; she now stood in front of the mirror, having the image of Sakura; there were now only a few flaws. Her skin was a tad bit darker then Sakura's; she was also a few inches taller and, of course, had a different voice, meaning that she would have to speak as little as possible.

Rushing out of the door, the man eyed her and nodded, accepting her hard work. Grinning, she waved a good bye and headed outside. Glad about his accomplishments, he walked up to Sakura, picked her in her arms again, brought her into a new room, and set her onto a bed. Turning off the lights, he shut the door behind him and instantly walked to his computer. Sitting there, he began to type things, making calculations and plans for the days he would have spent; staying up all night, he left himself only five hours for sleep as he, walked to the front of the room, turned off the lights, and headed into the other room; the one Sakura was kept in. Shutting the door behind him, not minding the total darkness, he slept on the bed next to Sakura. Darkness overcoming him, he closed his eyes, thoughts for tomorrow slipping his mind…

* * *

"Mph…" Sakura moaned, tossing and turning. Having her arms hang in one direction, and her head in the other, she opened her eyes and was met face-to-face with the one man the brought her here; of course, she didn't know that, because he had knocked her out with a drug; she has no memory what so ever of yesterday. Sakura responded to the first thing that popped in her head; _scream. _"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed as loudly as she could, freaked out, as she backed away from him, falling off the bed, and then hitting the wall beside her as well. "Looks like someone's awake." He snarled. 

Pulling the covers off his head, he took in a deep breath and looked in Sakura's direction; her eyes were wide, and it was clear that she wanted some answers. "I'll explain later," And with that, he got out of his bed, and went into the room set right next to this one; changing into a new pair of clothes, he went back to the room where Sakura was held, and walked up to her. "We have a lot of things to do and so little time, so I want you to get up and listen to everything I tell you."

"Excuse me? The last time I checked, my mom was the only one privileged to say that. Besides, I don't listen to anyone; not only that, but I don't even know who you are, what your name is, or-" "Orochimaru." "Huh?" She asked, bewildered. "I said Orochimaru; meaning, my name is Orochimaru." "Um… Okay. What do you want with me anyway…? Er… Orochimaru?" She asked, a look in her eyes that said _run, run, run! Get as far away from here as you can! _Poking two of her fingers together, she waited for an answer. "We want you to work for us." She stayed silent, not answering.

"I am assigned to teach you everything you should know so that you can eventually start working for us and do difficult missions; ever since we lost our best colleague, things have been… Harder." Blinking for a moment, and then motioning for him to continue on, he began to talk more. "So you're the one who is supposed to take his place; Sakura, you hold the future for our organization, and "no" is an unacceptable answer. "_Fine. _But can you at _least _tell me what I'm being made to do?" He smirked. "Steal. Sakura Haruno, you're going to steal things for us."

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter nine is done! D-O-N-E! Anyway, everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! I must tell you, though, that everyone who guessed was wrong! W-R-O-N-G! Well, there was I _one _person who guessed one part of the story right; actually, that person only guessed that this one character was involved, and they were right! **

**So, if you were one of those reviewers who only guessed one person, I suggest you keep your guard up! But read carefully, because this correctly guessed person hasn't been shown yet… So if you guessed a person who was shown in this chapter, then, I'm sorry, but you were wrong; not on guessing a character in the story, but on who is behind this whole scheme. Anyway… Review! Review, I say! R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Drastic Change… 

"Sakura, I know you can do better than that." "I'm only a beginner! Give me a break!" "There will be no breaks until you beat this level; for heavens sakes this is the easiest challenge we have." Whining, she glared at him. "This. Is. Only. My. First. Damn. Day!" Her arms waving on top of her, she stomped her foot onto the ground. "Um… Also. I have a question." "Shoot." He said, looking at her with no emotion showing at all. Blinking, she continued.

"Well. Um…" Flexing her hands in front of her, she continued. "How did you get such… High technology?" "I think you know the answer to that, Sakura." He replied. "Well gee! You're no help. Hmph." "Just get back to work, Sakura. The sooner you finish this level the more we can get done." "Fine, fine!" "And for once in your life, use my name. You're shouting is getting quite annoying as well, might I add."

"Fine! _Orochimaru? _Happy?" She yelled back at him. Turning around, she continued with her training. Jumping from one tree to the other, she remained her balance, trying to get to the end of the game before time ran out; you see, this was a virtual world. Right now, she was in the setting of a forest; her goal was to reach the end of it in five minutes flat, which would prove difficult considering how long the whole pathway was.

She was to jump from tree to tree as fast as she could, keep her balance, and stay at the highest speed; she had failed this level at _least _twenty times, and no progress seemed to have been made. Well… Maybe a little progress was made, but overall, the only improvement she had shown was by the sudden natural ability to flex her muscles easily, doing simple flips and landing from branch to branch, not to mention she didn't fall off the trees this time.

She was staying at a nice, reasonable pace; continuing on, she smiled as she saw the end of the forest; in front of her eyes lay a little space between crooked branches that formed a small circle; she was going to have to jump to reach the very end. Looking at her watch, the time read _10 Seconds. _Quickening her pace, her feet thumping behind her, as the small circle seemed to get bigger and bigger; finally, seeing it in front of her, she dived, her feet floating behind her. The moment she thumped to the ground, the time read _zero_; she had made it at exact timing.

The man, sitting in the huge room, began to tap his pen on the table he was sitting on, papers scattered in front of him everywhere. _Her abilities are quite promising. _He thought, smirking. Finally, walking to the programmer on the left of him, he tapped a few buttons, making the whole scenery disappear. Sakura, crouching with one foot in front and one behind, with both palms laid flat in front of her, began to pant, taking in deep breaths, gasping in for more air. She had never ran this fast in her entire life! "It seems that you're slightly improving, Sakura."

Taking in one big breath, she replied. "How much of this do I have to do?" She drowsily said. He chuckled in response. "Sakura, this is only the beginning. I have much more to teach you; right now, you aren't even at the Genin level." "Genin… What?" She breathlessly said. Still wheezing in for more air, he answered at her questions. "We categorize people by the status that they are at; by labeling them with titles, we are able to find our strongest and weakest members easily; also, this insures us that we do not mix high level missions with low level thieves." "O…kay. So how many titles are there?"

"Well, right now, you are at the Academic level; you are still being taught and trained. After completing a test, you then become a Genin. The title after that is Chuunin, then Jounin, as well as a Special Jounin. Now, the last title is given to the strongest person in the whole organization. In this case, there are two people with this title." "Who are these two people?" He grinned. "Well, I'm one of them. I've been given the title "Hokage" meaning that I am to be given the highest respect. The other person who has received such a title is someone I can't mention to you, yet. In fact, most people who work here have never seen his face. As for me, I see him everyday." Surprise evident in her eyes, she stared Orochimaru up and down. _This guy is one of the top dogs? Who would have thought that such a freaky guy with no fashion sense could be so strong. _**That's my hint not to mess with him. **_He's your teacher; I'm sure he won't do anything to you. _**Yeah, well my "teacher" isn't exactly normal if you haven't noticed. His eyes… They look they're going to pop out of their sockets! **_No one' s normal these days; I mean, take me for an example. _**You realize that by saying you're not normal, you're implying that I'm not normal either? **_Of course I know that, silly! You and me are the same person! _

"…train again in two hours." Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up at him. "Huh?" "I said, that we are to train again in two hours." Growling, she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Okay…" She sighed. Getting up from the floor, she followed him out of the room, shutting the lights and closing the door behind her. Then, walking to the same room she slept in before, she collapsed, letting herself doze off. You see, she hadn't really adapted to the idea yet of being a thief; in fact, she was against the whole thing. She wasn't the type of person to be a criminal; she was the type of person who appeared to be a goody-goody in another person's eyes. Of course, in truth, she was very wild.

Being a goody-goody was the act she had been forced to put on all her life; it all started when her mother got a divorce. She could still clearly remember that day, as her mother yelled, punishing Sakura for the poor effort she had been putting into her schoolwork. Only being in first grade at that time, she completely changed when she hit second grade. Her grades shot up, and she was the dream student every child wished of being.

Her childish tricks had disappeared, and she had separated herself from most people, not getting many friends in the process. She was ashamed of the break up her parents had with each other, and now worked her best to hide this factor. Who would think that such a perfect girl would ever have such a messed up family?

People would start to think good of her and her mother, as well as her father; of course, in truth, she really didn't have a father anymore. Her dad never really liked Sakura, and had abandoned his wife, as well as his only child. Slamming the door behind him, he was to never been seen again. Of course, the blame as to why her father left was put on her, and from that moment on, she had taken beatings from her mother. But now that she stood as the perfect child, her mother showed kindness, leaving her alone in the small world of solitude that she lived in. She had never questioned her, at least on most matters, and actually seemed to love Sakura quite a lot. But she still didn't believe it.

Her mother was putting on an act; that had to be the reason. Zoning off, but still keeping herself in reality somewhat, her thoughts began to drift off to a certain someone. "Gaara…" She whispered. It seemed like everyone was always going, leaving her. She had already lost all her friends because of that reason, and felt alone. But, ever since Gaara came along, her life seemed to improve. Then, he too, leaving, her life turned grim… Once again. Was she annoying? Was there something wrong with her? There had to be some reason why this always seemed to happen. Getting interrupted from her thoughts, Orochimaru opened the door and said her name. "Sakura." He stated. "Hai?"

"While you were training, I watched you, and came up with an idea that I think just might work. It seems that this method of training won't work that well on you. So, to speed up your process, I have a suggestion." "And that would be…?" "Even though it might seem early, I'm sending you out for a mediocre mission. One that's simple; I think you'll improve by experience." "You're kidding me, right? I barely know anything!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes. "I know that, but still. I promise to you that this is a very simple mission."

"Fine, then! What is this mission, exactly?" She whined. "You're going to break into a jewelry shop and take a few things. That's all. There's only one person that works there for the night shift, so this shouldn't be too hard for you. I'll provide you with the proper equipment; during your mission, feel free to test things out and see what works best for you." She glared at the man in front of her. "If I get arrested, I swear I'm going to kill you the moment I get out of jail." "I'll be watching you from afar, so the possibility of that happening is zero." Groaning, she obliged. "Alright, then. What time am I to do this?" "12 o'clock."

* * *

"Sakura, you're putting that on the wrong way." "I don't care! Just help me, damn it! How the hell do you put this thing on?" "Well, you do have the pants and shirt on the right way, but you put the extra supply pockets in the wrong places." "Then help me, Sherlock." "Why are you so disrespectful?" "Because I can be." Answered Sakura. "Children these days have such big ego's." Re-arranging the strap-on pockets, he inserted supplies into the pockets and then stepped back. 

"You're ready." "Finally." Remaining calm, he lightly glared at her. Then, making her follow him, they exited the building. Giving her the address of the shop, he told her what to do. Nodding, understanding it, she ran off. Walking in the opposite direction she was going, Orochimaru turned around and soon disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay… So, I take a left, and then a right." Following the directions Orochimaru gave her, she headed off to her destination. After walking a few blocks, she finally found the shop. Walking up to it, and then looking to her right, and then left, she entered the shop; she was going to do a forward approach.

Feeling for the rope she had on her belt, she released it from it's binding, and placed it on her arm. Walking into the shop, meeting the eyes of the woman, she walked up to the counter and did the job as quickly as she could. Walking behind the counter, much to the woman's dismay, she tied her arms and legs together, despite her struggling.

Though Sakura may appear as a weakling at first sight, she was actually somewhat strong. Though she did have difficulties with the struggling woman in front of her, who, indeed, was stronger then her, she managed to pull it off. Tying the rope on her wrists as tightly as she could, she placed a blindfold over her eyes, and smiled, satisfied. Panic could be heard from the woman, as she continued to struggle, though it was pointless.

Smirking, Sakura went outside and replaced the "Open" sign with the "Closed" sign. Then, shutting the lights off, she grabbed for one of her gadgets: the flashlight. Taking it from one of her pockets, she clicked the button, making the light appear. Walking behind the counter, a few inches away from the woman, she picked at the locks. Apparently, all the small, see-through glass cabinets had locks on them, not allowing anyone without the key to open them. But, to her delight, Sakura had been taught how to pick locks. She wasn't exactly sure if she would be able to unlock these, seeming that she had very little experience, but she could try, right? Sticking the paperclip in the key whole, she began to toss it and turn it inside, but no avail. So, then, she would just have to break the glass, right?

Looking in her supplies, she stared in surprise as she found the perfect thing; a hammer! But… Why did she have a hammer? Since when do thieves go around carrying hammers? She had no idea. Maybe Orochimaru put it in there, just in case; smart thinking. Taking the hammer, and slamming it onto the glass, she repeated the same thing over and over, slamming the hammer onto the hard glass before it finally shattered.

Avoiding any sharp edges, so that she would not get cut, she grabbed a few of the diamonds and rings that she found appealing. Stuffing them into her pocket, she turned around, and prepared to take the back exit… That is, until she heard something. Holding her breath, and looking at the front entrance, her eyes caught a moving figure.

Grunting, the boy walked into the shop. Quickly turning off her flashlight, trying to keep herself hidden, she began to crawl, slowly going towards the back exit… Only to have the figure follow her through the darkness; how could they see her, anyway? It was pitch black. "Caught ya." Sakura gasped. That voice sounded… Familiar? Clicking on the flashlight once again, and moving the ray of light to the person's face, her expression became utterly shocked. "N-N-Naruto?" She shrieked. "Sakura…?" He asked, dumbstruck. "What the hell are _you _doing here?" They both said at the same time.

* * *

**And there we have chapter nine. CHA! Anyway, I _finally _updated. Sorry for the long hold-up. Anyway, I'd like to say that there is one person reviewing, who, so far, has been completely right on guesses. Keep it up! Anyway, I hope everyone continues to guess. It's fun to see what people think. Anyway, review! And tell me what you think of this chapter as well…! And, like I always say, please join my GaaraxSakura fanlisting.**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11: An Arouse of Questions… 

Naruto's mouth was opened wide, but not a single word was coming out. What was she doing here? He had been told that they suspected a rivaling thief in that shop; his mission was to stop him or her and turn them into the police. He had done this many times, but now… Seeing Sakura… He was speechless.

* * *

Sakura began to quake, her body shivering as if it was exposed to extreme cold. Why was Naruto here? She had been told to come to this shop, steal a few things, and head back. He never told her Naruto was coming! Did he even know? Her mouth hung as the words struggled to come out, but she couldn't say _anything. Not a thing…!_

* * *

"This is company I didn't count on," Hissed a voice behind her. Turning around, she was met with none other than Orochimaru. _How did he get here so fast? Was he following me the whole time? _Naruto staggered back, fear crossing his face. "I've… Heard of you." A small shiver went down his spine as he began to back up. He knew he had no chance against him; after all, he was only a Genin. He needed help. He needed it _now. _But no one had came with him, so—"Orochimaru." Stated a calm voice. Turning on the lights, a figure began to zoom into view. 

Naruto sighed in relief, happiness crossing it quickly. "Kakashi-sensei!" Running toward the man, Naruto stood beside him, a grin crossing his face. "How'd you get here?" He questioned. A small nod headed in his direction as he winked at the boy, showing only one eye through his mask, he turned his gaze to the two in front of him. Sakura stood there, even more confused. _What the hell is Kakashi-sensei doing here? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder! _

Silence stung through the air, striking all four minds of the people who stood, face-to-face in challenge. Kakashi's eyes centered onto Sakura, a tint of disappointment dwelling in his eyes. "Sakura…" He said, his voice trailing off at the end of the sentence. "So," Kakashi said, moving his eyes to Orochimaru.

"You got to her first," Orochimaru flashed him a smug grin. "Apparently," he stopped mid-air in his sentence and then continued. "You guys were too slow. When recruiting a member, Kakashi, you must act as swiftly as possible. If you didn't drag on the wait for so long, you might have gotten to her first." Silence was the immediate response he received, but then he spoke up once again.

"I think I know why you want her," He closed his eyes, and then spoke. "Actually, I completely understand." "I never intended to keep it a secret; besides, a genius as yourself should instantaneously catch up onto an obvious, but well planned-out strategy. My obligation with this girl is simple and as long as I have her, including _him, _which I will soon obtain, everything will be in our hands."

Riddles. It seemed as if they were talking in riddles. Who was _"_him_"_? These statements never ceased to confuse her. Why couldn't she just be told everything? Why did everything have to be such a huge, big secret? She was working for Orochimaru for god sake's! Shouldn't she at least know what was going on? _Unless that might interfere with their plans, _she thought. _Maybe they just don't want you to know; well, at least no yet. _It wasn't fair.

She hated this. She damn hated it! She _hated _being left alone in the dark. Gaara had left her, the statements and questions unanswered and left in the dark. Now everyone was doing it to her! What was going on? Why did it seem like _she _was always stuck in-between everyone's plans? What is going on, god damn it! Why…? Why did Gaara have to leave her? Why did she—Why did she—She turned her head to the side as tears ran down her cheeks. She needed someone. _Anyone. _She— "Sakura-chan." A kind, worried, and gentle voice said. Looking beside her, she was slightly surprised as to who it was. "Naruto," She whispered. "Why…?" He flashed her a grin.

"Everything will be okay now. Kakashi-sensei will take you with us and we'll explain everything." Who would have thought? Naruto! Her… Hero…? Well, I wouldn't give him _that _much credit. Let's just call him "the dude who kept my sanity in check", okay? Her sadness sprouted into a small seed of hope as she threw herself into his arms. She needed someone right now, and he was there. _Maybe we were wrong about him, _she thought. _Maybe we were completely wrong about him, and never gave him a chance. Naruto… Is actually pretty… Nice? Cool? Let's stick with nice. _

_That much, alone, is a big confession. _**If only figuring out what Gaara meant to me was that easy. **_I already told you the answer, but you're just too stubborn to listen to me! _**… **_Stubborn idiot! _**… It's just kinda hard to believe, okay? Besides, even if I did… Uh… You know what, how would he feel? He doesn't care! He doesn't give a damn a—**_You're wrong, ya know. _**How am I wrong? **_You're so dense! He totally likes you! He just doesn't know it yet! He probably won't admit it to himself, either. _**And how do you know this--?**

_I don't know this—_**See! I told you! **_I'm positive about it. _**… **There was nothing left to say. Not a single thought could argue with that. "Gaara," she whispered. A sad look crossed Naruto's face; untold to Sakura yet, Naruto indeed knew Gaara. In fact, they were friends. When Gaara told him he was leaving, and told him why, he was surprised. But, being that of a true friend, he was also sad. He didn't even know if Gaara was going to ever return, for he had never told him. Naruto placed his arms on her shoulder and sighed. "Let's get out of here, o-"

"Naruto, dodge!" Kakashi said, yelling. Instinct took over the boy as he pushed Sakura back and dodged. A sigh was released from Kakashi as he put his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you dodged, but you weren't supposed to let go of Sakura," A dumb look crossed Naruto's face. "And why not?"

"Because Orochimaru will just take her and run away…" And he was completely right. Orochimaru harshly grabbed her hand, and made a run for it. It wasn't that he was scared, or felt like he couldn't take on the challenge; in fact, it was the completely opposite. But he couldn't risk letting Sakura hear any more information; he still hadn't explained the situation, and didn't want her to know anything until it was too late for her to do anything about the position she was in.

She would remain true to their organization, and that's all he wanted. For as long as she was in his hands, then all the major keys to their plans would be free to take. And with that, new doors would open. She had no idea how useful she was; after all, everything they needed depended on her. She was something they could not, by all means, afford to loose.

* * *

**At Sakura's House:**

"Be careful, dear," Shooing her hand away from the counter, she grabbed the glass and poured her some water. Handing her the cup, she smiled. "I have some work to do, so you're going to be alone in the house. Is that okay?" She nodded, giving her a silent reply. Walking up to the closet, which stood to the right side of the front door, a little further down, she grabbed a jacket. It was, fall, after all; the weather was slowly starting to get colder. Grabbing the purse that stood on the table beside her, she walked out of the house, keys jingling in her hands.

Walking up to the window, Sakura watched the woman leave; as soon as she did, her personality completely changed. "Damn woman! Does she think I'm an idiot? I mean, seriously! That's the worse, fucked up mother I've ever met! How does 'Sakura' pull it off? I'm surprised I haven't killed this woman yet!" It seemed that Sakura's fill-in would be stuck in this house for a while; and worst of all, she couldn't tolerate it at all.

She had _nothing _to do. Since she was injured, there was very little she could do. Besides, she still needed to put on the little girl act. Her fuse was paused as soon as she heard the phone ring. Grunting, she coughed, trying her best to fit the high pitched, squeaky noise of this girls' voice. Walking to the phone, a fake smile crossed her face; she needed to act cheerful! "Hello?" Sakura asked on the other line. There was a cough heard before the caller replied. "Sakura…? Are you free today? I was thinking maybe I could come over and help you… A bit."

The woman lightly laughed, still continuing the cheerful act. "Sure! In fact you could come right now…! What ever is best for you." "Hn. Great. I'll come right now, actually. I want to talk with you a bit." And with that, the user hung up. The woman's eyebrow twitched before she threw the phone onto the floor. "It's that fucking brat!" She pulled her hair. "Isn't it a little too convenient that I just happen to be playing as the girl who's dating my rival? I _hate _that boy! Errgh! Having to work for someone with the same looks and attitude is bad enough, now I have to deal with the puny version of this man! Orochimaru, when I get back, I'm going to kill you!" Obviously, fate was trying it's best against her. This was not going to be a fun day; not a fun day at all…

* * *

**And there we have it! The 11th chapter! Yay! xD Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. Xd But remember, that I told you once I started school I would update less often, right? Well, lately, I've been really stressed out. I've been trying my best, and, overall, have been getting good results. It's just that FCE (Family Consumer Education) a.k.a. cooking class, hasn't been that… Great. xD It's not that I don't know how to cook, it's… Just… That I never really follow recipes; I put as much as I feel is right, and… Yeah. **

**xD Who needs directions? I never use them any way! The same thing goes for all my video games! I _never _read the directions. I just play the damn thing and figure out what to do along the way! xD Anyway, I just gave out a hint at the end of the chapter there… I hope it wasn't too big of a hint. xD Anyway, people, leave me _long _reviews! I'm tired of getting short ones! I like long reviews; it lets me sit there and enjoy them! xD **

**Also, is anyone out there an ItachixSakura fan? I just recently released an ItachixSakura fan fic. xD ItachixSakura is my favorite pair in Naruto! Yay! Anyway, if you're a fan of that pair, _please _check out my fan fic! It' s titled "An Unexplainable Twist of Emotions", okay? Thanks! And leave me reviews! I LOVE reviews!**

**P.S. I'm going to release a NejixTenTen one-shot as well, so keep an eye out for that! xD **

**Also, do you mind telling me your opinion on this fan fic idea? I'm really nervous, so I need opinions. Actually, the main reason I'm nervous is because I'm scared someone will steal my idea. xD Even if they did, I could report abuse or somethin'. And if I can't do that, I'll just release the story any way and have clear proof that the idea was originally mine! RAWR! NO STEALING! xD Anyway, here's the summary. It's an ItachixSakura fan fic! xD **

The Crusaders of Belief

Summary: In this era, ninja's have a different meaning, a new existence in all angles. Their job? Kill all those who do not believe in god. Standing in their religious beliefs, each nation rivals each other. But a strong, basically undefeatable group stands in their way. Their name? The Akatsuki; one of the very few groups who has no belief in god what so ever. Annihilating the human race for the sake of their beliefs, only the strongest groups will continue to stand.

Sakura just happens to be in one of those groups; and if falling in love with your nature rival wasn't enough, how about being forced to betray all your values just because of one person? Loosing all the meaning you've ever fought for, you can't help but feel like you have no purpose… But he continues to make you get off your feet and stand; stand tall and continue, for if you fall you know what you'll never be able to get up. There's only so many times a person can stand after being knocked; Sakura's on her last bar of strength. ItachixSakura


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

**_Dark Attractions_**

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 11: A Secret Appearance...

A _bing!_ sound was heard as the blonde exited out of her transportation and onto the pavement of the subway. A small whine escaping her lips, she rummaged through her pockets, looking. Satisfaction was written in her lips as she held a piece of paper in front of her eyes; reading the address, and memorizing it just as quickly, she stuffed it back into her pocket.

A handbag slugged over one shoulder, she found her way to the exit and quickly marched out. The all-too familiar sound of cars surrounded her once again, as she walked towards a metal pole that had been placed, and firmly held onto the cement ground. Kicking her leg up onto the pole, she stood with one leg onto the ground, the other on the cold metal. Her eyes searched through the cars, waiting; she then waved one hand up into the air, whistled, and yelled, "Taxi!"

* * *

The shadows seemed to surround her; the clocked ticked, almost seeming to mock the disdained presence. The un-natural pastel pink dulled along with the darkness, as she sat on a chair, waiting. The sound of bustling cars was light, barely being heard as it broke into the air of the house. Tapping her fingers on the wooden table, she growled. 

If there was something she hated more then him it would probably have to be awaiting for an arrival for a person; it was bad enough knowing that the girl she stood to mock was dating the very boy she hated, but making her wait this long was just adding to the anger that boiled within her.

Finally, after quite some time, she heard a knock on the door. In one thrust, she stood up onto her two legs and walked to the door; plastering a face that stood with as much imitation as she could possibly handle, she grabbed onto the knob, and, to her dismay, was met with cold eyes, and electric blue raven hair.

He almost seemed to stare right through her; the very hair on the back of her neck stood up as she slowly tensed, the muscles in her body aching. He walked right past her, not even averting his attention to the woman before him. He sat himself onto one of the chairs that lay in the far corner, covered with the comfort of the shadows he had grown to love all his life. A deep, silent voice was soon then heard. "We need to talk," he said, grinning. "_Ryoko_."

* * *

One after another, holograms appeared. She swung her leg over and onto the target, which smudged into the air, then disappeared. The process was continued over and over as combats skills she never knew she possessed came to her like instinct. It was strange how she found it so easy to slip through her opponents movements; not only that, but she could predict things, and easily come up with battle strategies. As far as she was concerned, she was one kick-ass woman; and that was all that mattered. 

The level she had been training on vanished, as well as her challenge; she had won. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned; Orochimaru had made her wake up early. Foot steps could be heard behind her as she blinked, and turned around. She was met with the smug look of a man that held a pale face; his gaze seemed to hold no emotion, but still left another curious.

"Sakura," he handed her a piece of paper, not saying another word. Then, grabbing onto her hand, he spoke. "Follow me." The way he said it made it literally impossible to disobey; she went along with him, no questions asked. It was strange how the room seemed to be growing darker and darker; the lights continued to fade, until, eventually, nothing was left.

Not a trace of light was left; it was pitch black; she couldn't even see her own hands! After all, her whole attire was black. "Every spy, every thief, should know the art of escape." A scratching noise was heard as a match was lit. She could see, but not much; the area was still blankly dark. The white face of Orochimaru appeared in front of her, making her whole body alert. "Today's lesson will be the art of escape; you will also learn how to find another if such a trick is pulled onto you." He stepped back, and grinned. Sticking the match into his mouth, the wetness of his saliva dissipated the lit match.

"Track me down, Sakura; follow my movements; sense me." A silent pause was made as the air almost seemed to shift, barely giving away the movement of the figure that stood within its bounds. "Or it could mean your death." She felt something sharp by her neck as the coldness of it lulled her into a state of mind. "_Find me_." He disappeared.

* * *

Her legs crossed, she looked out of the window as the Taxi driver became consumed in the traffic of the city; she hoped that she wouldn't arrive too late. She had a lot of explaining to do, and if her brother's suspicion was correct, then no time what so ever could be wasted. "Can't you go any faster?" she murmured. "I'm sorry miss, but this is as fast as I can legally go." The man at front said, replying to her silent complaint. 

She smirked and responded, "Who said we need to follow the law?" As a woman, she was very aggressive, and a problem as small as traffic wasn't going to get in her way. She held onto one of the seats from the back and swung over to the front; nothing was in the way to stop this transition. She swiftly brought her index finger to the back of his neck; pressing against that area, the driver, stunned, collapsed.

She had worked under the influence of an illegal organization for two years; knowing things as simple as pressure points was crucial. Though the work she had once performed wasn't exactly for the best, she had gained much knowledge that stood to be a helpful asset till this very day. But what she had done in the past didn't matter anymore; it was all behind her; she wasn't working for him anymore. _And neither was Gaara._

The address she had mentally stored rang in her head as she pressed hard against the accelerator, speeding up the car that was painted with a tacky yellow. She zig-zagged through the streets, ignoring the complaining and shouting of the others outside; the mileage on the car soon turned into seventy, but she continued to speed up.

She accurately avoided all the obstacles that stood in her way; she began to get closer and closer to her destination until, finally, slamming her foot onto the brake, the car slowed down dramatically. She softly rolled the car into the parking-lot of the house and jumped out onto the lawn. Her handbag was still carried along with her as she stepped onto the small, concrete steps. She arrived at the door and debated whether or not she should knock on the door, or pick at the lock.

She brought her ear against the door, trying to take in any noises; the hushed sounds that lay inside informed her to make a decision; she was going to pick at the lock, and walk in, slowly. If she wasn't notice from there, then she would continue along with whatever seemed best. She lunged her hand into a part of the bag and pulled it out; it was a paper-clip.

Bending it outward, she stuck it into the key-hole and fiddled with it, making the golden knob softly jingle. Then, a click was heard, signaling to her that she had accomplished her first task. Holding her breath, she skillfully rolled into the house, literally doing the combination of both a cart-wheel and a handstand.

To fully explain the process of what she did, you would start off like this; she placed her two hands onto the step that was ground-level with the floor of the house. Then, she would kick her two feet upward, form them into one, and aim them at the small opening that the door had formed when it draped backward, giving some space for only small vessels to seep through.

Then, she would slide it fully out of the way; from there, her two feet would return back behind her, and she would jump into the air, form into a handstand for an instance, and then roll onto a ball, and, lastly, find her two hands placed before her just like before when she had prepared for this technique. Really, the whole performance seemed like a waste of time, but in truth it was a very helpful skill.

The silent, quick movement was essential for such when another was trying to enter an unknown area, and had no idea of how the situation stood in the territory she had just entered. It left her an opening behind her, just in case she needed to retreat; it also left her in an alert stance, where other techniques and movements could be formed. Though what she had just done seemed simple enough, it took many months for her to master it without making a single sound; now, she could do it without even breaking a sweat.

She had safely, silently, and quickly, entered the house. Everything was within her view; as was she. She rolled behind a counter on the left side of her that held papers, pencils, and so forth. She let out a breath and continued to inhale for a few seconds until she stopped herself; the sound of two talking together never failed to keep her alert. But what really surprised her was how these two voices were so familiar.

* * *

The woman gasped, astonished "H-H-H-_How_?" she screeched. "I could easily tell it was you," A soft blush spread across his cheeks as he coughed. "Not that I feel like explaining." His face then turned back to the normal pale white it was. "What are you doing with Sakura?" He questioned. "She has no part in this." _Damn! They all ready have her,_ thought the intruder as she hid behind the table that seemed to be mostly brown, with a tint of auburn. 

She chuckled. "It's not my story to tell," Looking towards the wall, she spoke again. "For even I don't know what they're doing." He sent an intense glare on her part and then spoke, coldly. "I think I know what this is about," The blonde craned her neck to the side, yearning to hear more of the silent conversation that was placed at the very far end of the room. "And I'm sure you do too." The woman growled. "Didn't I already tell you? I don't know what the hell-!" "I wasn't talking to you," He stared at the ground.

"I was talking to our guest." The woman behind the table blinked. _Well, it was worth a shot_; she didn't have any reason to hide, anyway. She was just curious; besides, she never thought that such a simple trick would work un-detected from another just as skilled as her. She stood up, her blonde pig-tails now zoomed into view.

"Well," she stared at the boy. "Its been a long time since I've been here, yet alone see you." "Hn. So I was right-" His avowal was interrupted from the confusion of the girl that sat before him. "Wha-?" "You have a lot of learning to do, Ryoko, if you didn't sense me entering the house. Feh; I always knew you weren't good for anything, anyway." The blonde pig-tailed replied, uttering the sentence smugly. "Are you here for _him_?" asked Sasuke. "Yes; I am." "That coward." The gaze she had on him turned into an icy cold. "Gaara isn't a coward," she growled. "He just doesn't know what to do; he's completely new at this." "_Would anyone mind telling me who this bitch is_?"

"Temari," The approaching girl affirmed. She pulled out a hand-size fan, one that had decorations and things very few could understand. She threw them at the girl's shoulder, aiming at the small amount of space held between the skin and cloth. She was nailed into the wall, one shoulder hanging up above her head as the other joined along as well. A little blood trickled onto the floor, for the razor sharp fans had skidded against her skin. "The names Temari, Ryoko." The world turned black.

* * *

**I'm very, very, _very,_ sorry everyone for taking so long to update. Let's just say that school is a major factor of what's been keeping me busy; I've been working as hard as hell. Luckily enough, I got the result I wanted... I got all A's! Yay! ((laughs)) Anyway, everyone single one of you, all my reviewers, have the right to kill me. Feel free to hit me, squish me, run me over; whatever works best for you. **

**Hell, you could start beating me up with a baseball bat! Uh... Yeah... Well, I hope none of you have lost faith in me; I'm not the kind of person to abandon my fan fics, unless I don't like them... And, well, I kinda like this one. ((smiles)) So please, everyone, keep the reviews pouring in; I'm not getting as many reviews as I used too. D: **

**Is it because no one likes me story anymore? ((cries)) I'm pathetic. xD Well, anywho, please support me! And send me long reviews! I don't want just two words! I want an actual opinion, and, if you can help it, make it long. You can tell me anything! Start talking about your dog, parents, whatever! xD Just send me a long review, people! PLEASE? **

**For this chapter, I'm going to expect at least 20 reviews... Is that okay? D: It would be awesome if all those forty-five and plus people who put me on story alerts reviewed; I would appreciate it very much. I want to see if I can make it to two-hundred reviews within the next two or three chapters. Anyway, Ja ne! And review :D Oh, yeah! By the way! xD Um... I made two ItachixSakura one-shots, and was wondering if any of you reviewers out there wouldn't mind reading them; the titles are Red Moon and An End to Means. **

**Not only that, but I released two poems; one in Itachi's point of view, and the other in the point of view in Sakura if she were ever in a relationship with Itachi. ;) Man, I am bonkers over this pair! xD But I like Sakura and Gaara too, of course. :) Anyway, does anyone out there know any really good GaaraxSakura fan fics...? **

**P.S. **

**Would anyone of you be nice enough to join a Naruto RP group? I have the link pasted onto my profile at the very beginning, so you can't miss it; it's next to the links for my fanlistings. I'm one of the moderators to this Naruto RP group, and we really need more members. Quite a lot of characters are still open, so, please, everyone; join! xD It would really help! And if I see the number of members progress, I'll update sooner. How is that for a deal? ;) **

**P.S.S.**

**Sadly enough, my Microsoft Word broke, so I have to use the spell-check that comes from my e-mail; I'm sorry, guys. I'll still try and keep my chapters quality-like, but do understand that it's harder to do so then it was before. Oh, well. I hope you liked this chapter anyway! **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

The rain continued to trickle outside, lightly tapping against the house. The sound was very soothing, but not anywhere near enough to stop Gaara from holding the very look that was plastered on his face. He growled softly, impatient. It had been weeks since he'd last seen Sakura, and he had a bad feeling. Even if Temari was sent to help, that wouldn't be anywhere enough to stop Orochimaru, yet alone the very man behind this all. 

If the situation didn't improve anytime soon, he would be forced to join Temari in the area and scout for clues, along with the Konoha organization. Temari was very knowledgeable about what they were up against, but, out of both his siblings, he knew the most. So if things got relatively serious... he'd have to return.

Though he knew he would only return out of an act of desperation, he felt the need to return there... and see her again. See the smile he so quickly took away from her, dragging it along with him as a distant memory. His hand turned into fists, tightening more and more by the second, turning his skin from a light shade of brown to a perfectly tan white.

The sky outside darkened more and more as lightening flashed, a quick bang of yellow showering over the shadows of the city. That was when a heard a scream; one that was high-pitched, and sounded awfully familiar... Why did it remind him... of her? He began to walk to the door, quickening his pace when he heard another shriek. "Gaara!"

His senses hyperventalated as he sprung open the door; running outside, without any shoes, his eyes flashed forward, searching, looking for that beautiful velvet skin and cotton-candy hair. But what he saw wasn't her, but simply the rain. All that could be heard were the patters of the water, as the wind roughly spiraled around him.

What he heard...  
was simply  
a fixation  
of his imagination.

... She wasn't there.

* * *

She needed to act quickly if she were to regain the girl, yet alone fulfill her little task that Gaara had set her on. It confused her as to why exactly Orochimaru wanted Sakura; surely it couldn't have anything to with her relationship with Gaara...right? That couldn't be; has had only known her for a few months, either way. And why did Sasuke seem to care so much about the girl? After a small chat with him, though she hadn't received much information from him, she did grasp the fact that he was doing this all for the girl, who, coming from Gaara's description, had pink hair. 

No matter how hard she tried to put two-and-two together, it didn't become clear to her, and that was what worried her the most; she had always been good at things like this, strategizing, planning ahead, guessing the enemies intentions, but in this case, all that was left was a table, puzzles scattered everywhere as they faced down; some were even thrown in opposite directions, only being able to be gripped upon when more clues were gathered. But the real problems was knowing that those stray pieces were the key to this all.

* * *

Her breath grew ragged; this had been going on for hours now, and she still hadn't been able to successfully target the hidden enemy: Orochimaru. She... she couldn't continue on with this. "I-I-I give up," she whispered. The lights were immediately turned on as her teacher approached her, a smug look on his face. 

He chuckled; it was deep and dark, clearly having dark intentions.

"...Just like_ him_."

* * *

"...I haven't been to school for weeks now; my grades are probably horrible, and my homework is most likely piled to the ceiling!" she whined. 

"Why so worried? You and I both know you posses knowledge far past your grade," he commented.

"Yes, but it does take some time to complete the assignments. Please; just one week. Give me one week," she begged. He turned his back to her, his eyes piercing through the walls. "Very well; no more, no less."

And he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke had been long gone, and Ryoko has been disposed of; well, rather, thrown out into the street. After draining as much information at they could out of her, she was abandoned, left to rot by the city walls. 

Her ears picked up a sound as someone turned the knobs, ready to enter.

Under normal circumstances, she would be quick to hide, but since this was no enemy territory, and the only challenge there was were normal city people, she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

The rosette pulled the door back, stepping into view. She jumped, surprised at the person that stood in her house, clearly unknown and uninvited. "Who're you?" she questioned. Grinning, a smile plastered on her face, she said, "A friend."

_A friend? What's going on here?_

**'S not like I know.**

_You never know anything._

**Oh! Like that's my fault?**

"A friend...?" she asked, her voice ending in a whisper. "Yes," she whispered back to her. Walking to her, she extended her hand, and said, "The names Temari; I'm Gaara's sister." Surprised at the explanation she was given, she nodded, and shook hands with her. "Gaara's sister...?" "That's right." "So... does that mean he's here?" she asked, her eyes quickly searching her surroundings.

She immediately saw the hurt in her eyes, noticing that his presence indeed, was not here. Her eyes now plastered to the floor, her gaze darkening, she walked past Temari, as if she was the wind itself; like she wasn't really there, but she knew it was there. After all, wasn't the wind like that? The air? You knew it was there, but you couldn't see it; therefore, you would pretend it was never there until it stirred up.

In this case, Sakura was the one that had been stirred up; not the wind. She fought back tears as she sat herself upon the couch. "What did I do wrong?" she hissed. "Why is everyone after me? Why won't anyone tell me anything? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

But no matter how long she protested, Temari kept silent, regretting that she could not say anything; not a word. That was the sad part of it all; that was what made having a relationship with Gaara difficult, because to do so, that person had to be willing to walk through the darkness for the rest of their lives, blinded away from the truths, and lead to the lies.

Gaara would know the person, but the person would never know him.

That was something that needed to be changed.

* * *

**Alrighty, everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update; I have school, and lately, I've been so damn lazy! This time I'll try to keep my promise, and update as soon as possible; possibly in a week or two. I think you all so much for all the reviews I've been getting; though I know I've been losing quite a lot because of my lack in updating, I hope that will soon change. As an author, I need to update at least every two weeks, and from now on, I'm going to try my best to do that. **

**Anyway, guys, please, please review; I hope none of you have lost faith in me, because you must know that I am here, and ready to get into some gear. **

**Moving onto a different subject, I would just like to state the fact that I am now thirteen! Wa-hoo! My birthday was on the 21st of January, and for my Birthday, I got this really sweet iPod that cost my poor dad 230 dollars. xD It holds 15,000 songs, and even records! It's awesome! But, man... I'm an expensive daughter! xD**

**My poor daddy has been overwhelmed with work lately, and I'm worried for the guy; while we were in the car, driving to a place called 'Action City', an arcade-like fun place, he had to fight with himself to stay awake. I almost asked him to forget about it, and to do it tomorrow 'cause he seemed so tired, but he soon improved. But still... **

**I don' know what to do, really; I'll just try my best to help. Oh, yeah! I also got a laptop from my uncle, and from now on, I'm going to be using Microsoft Word on it...the only problem is, is that, for some unknown reason, it won't turn on (I think something happened to it in the shipment) so we're going to take it to some repair shop; hopefully it won't cost too much to fix. When that does happen, I'm probably going to be able to update every week, and if I feel lazy (which I always seem to be) I'll update every two weeks like I said before. Anyway, so...yeah. I always give you poor people the longest author's note, don't I? Anyway, everyone... review! Please! **


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

_Italic- Inner Sakura_

**Bold- Sakura's Debating**

* * *

Chapter 14: Awakening

The school boomed with commotion as the rosette made her way to her locker, quickly putting in her com and gathering her stuff. It had been so long since she had been to school, and the thought of the stack of papers that awaited her scared her. Slamming the gray door behind her, she approached her first hour class; though it was early, she found her desk and set her stuff upon it. Walking up to her teacher, who sat on a chair typing at the keyboard, she merely glanced at her as the teacher returned the stare. Pointing to the stack of papers, all she said was, "Return these to me as quickly as you can." Nodding, she gathered the papers and stuck them in one of her many folders.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally, the end of the day came quickly rolling in; all that was left to attend was Kakashi's class. She was tense, wondering what his reaction would be as she walked through the door. Then again, he probably wasn't even – "Welcome back, Sakura." She froze in her footsteps and turned to look at the man behind her. "You're here…_early_?" she questioned. "Yes," he said, looking at the clock, "I apparently am."

The classroom was empty, for there was still five minutes to go before the end of passing time, and no one was going to let such slip when a good chat could be progressed because of such. Plotting her things onto a chair, she bit her lips, body tense. It seemed awkward to be around him; I mean, what were the chances of finding out your teacher was some hot-shot spy? It made you gasp in shock, while at the same time you gawked in curiosity. Besides; judging from what had happened, he was a part of a rivaling organization… did that mean he would try to _kill her_?

"Sakura." She jumped, feeling his voice right next to her ear. "Y-Y-Yes?" she stammered. "You have a lot of work to catch up on." Relaxing a bit, she nodded, understanding. "I figure that," she replied. Walking up to his desk, he observed her for a moment. He could tell that she was nervous, and if this kept up she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work; besides…there was no reason for her to be fearful. He wouldn't do anything to her. "Sakura," he repeated once again, "I have no intention to lay a single hand on you." She released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and simply nodded.

The bell then rang, students rushing in, only a few seconds late to class. It seemed that the class and Kakashi had switched roles in time, the students performing what seemed to be a daily ritual for their enigmatic teacher.

* * *

Class ended, the weight on Sakura's shoulder having long disappeared. She gathered her things, turning to rush to the door; but as she made her way to it, she was stopped as someone muttered her name. "Sakura." Turning around, she was met with the eyes of her sensei. "Yes?" she politely answered. "I would appreciate it if you stayed after class with me to discuss." Questions rushed through her head like a hurricane as she obediently walked back to her chair, her bag, that which carried all her school work and folders, set onto the floor.

Closing the door, he walked up to Sakura and stood by her, his figure casting a long shadow over hers. "You've got yourself into quite a mess, I must say," he stated, "but I'm willing to help. Do you mind telling me what exactly happened? How did Orochimaru convince you to take part in his association?" She was silent. "I heard about that car accident you had, and I know for sure that that was no coincidence; that was Orochimaru wasn't it? The one who caused that incident; he weakened you to make it easier for him to get away with your detain, am I right?" She was once again soundless. Setting an arm upon her shoulder, he muttered something into her ear. "Talk, Sakura."

She didn't know what it was exactly that got to her, but she felt her heart warming up knowing that he cared for her; she yearned to feel a voice of comfort. With Gaara's disappearance, her life was seemingly empty. Everything crashed upon her at once, and, without being able to control herself, the tears quickly fell down her face as she jumped in her teacher's arms, his shirt getting soaked from her droplets of emotion. She let it all wash out of her system and found comfort in his arms; how was it that she found herself to trust him so easily?

* * *

She closed the door behind her softly, rubbing her red eyes once more. She felt so much better after the talk she had with him; he had relaxed her to such a great extent that she could actually afford to smile. Humming, she took a quick glance at the clock; it seemed that their conversation had made it through most of the thirty minutes that students were given at the end of the day to study, read, or if they didn't prefer either, to silently talk.

So, instead of returning to her home room for the last four minutes of Study Hall, or Prime Time, as they sometimes called it, she just headed to her locker and gathered her stuff. She was happy to find her doodling notebook, and didn't even give a second thought to throwing it in her bag which held a wide collection of homework. Slamming it shut behind her, she leaned on it for only a few short seconds; she was then met with the all-too familiar ring of the bell, and quickly dashed out of the front entrance. The traffic outside wasn't overwhelming as it usually was, and she could easily make her way around things without a shove, struggle, or push.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" shouted a voice. Turning around, she was met with blonde eyes and blue eyes as he jumped on her, his smile widening. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" "Th-Th-That's true," she stammered. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so uneasy? Surely it wasn't because of Naruto.

"Hey! Wanna walk home together?" She kept silent for a moment, and then opened her mouth to respond. **"I owe him." **"Sure," she replied with fake enthusiasm. Why was it that she was suddenly so unhappy? She didn't hate Naruto…she didn't _love _Naruto, but she still, sorta…liked him. Who would've thought that such a troublemaker would be a kick-butt _spy_?

_Can't we just get off that topic for a least a DAY? _

**I can't help it.**

_Yeah, just like you can't help thinking about Gaara. I mean, honestly! You LIKE HIM! When you think about a person that much, you obviously have feelings for that individual! Why can't you understand that? _

…**He left me. **

_Yeah, but he did it for the well-being of you. _

**I don't care. **

_Wha-? _

**Why should I care for the person that was first to deny our relationship?**

…_He never denied it…he just… _

**couldn't accept it. I know.**

* * *

They walked along the sidewalk; Naruto rambled on about things, and all she did was answer with a simple, "huh" and "yeah". They soon then found themselves having to part in different directions; Naruto waved good-bye to her and made a right turn while she made a left. Her head hung low as her demeanor left unchanged. Why was she so…_sad_? What was that feeling that hung in the pit of her stomach, sending shivers down her spine?

She didn't even pay heed to the cars in the street and simply walked onto the boulevard, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Reaching over to her purse, she didn't even pay attention to the speed she was going at, yet alone the pink-haired girl that was crossing her path, her footsteps slower then usual. Finally, claiming what it was that she needed, she turned only to have her eyes turn wide in a split second. She grabbed the steering wheel and pressed the breaks hard, but no avail. It was too late; she had been going far to fast, and her breaks weren't efficient.

She knew she shouldn't have dragged on the time of repair for her breaks; she should have heeded that mechanics warning.

But it was all too late now.

* * *

Sakura's head snapped to her side as the sound of tires squeaking across the road ran through her ears, and she quivered at the sight before her. She could still remember those cold hazel eyes staring at her with interests that were completely out of her knowledge.

She shook with fear, stationary. She couldn't scream; her heart quickened, and she just fell to the ground, trembling. Why was she being so… _weak_? After all that training she had received…she hadn't changed at all.

"Sakura-chan!"

It was all too quick for her to recall; but with a single flash of yellow, she was out of harms way, and the car simply rotated a 360 degrees and slammed to a stop. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a sincere voice.

Jumping out of her car, the brunette trudged to the girl, her pink hair scattered by her sides. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked worriedly, laying an arm on her shoulder. "You want a ride home? We can call the hospital if you'd like."

The woman's voice drowned out of her intellect, along with Naruto's, and the feeling at the pit of her stomach rose up. Her eyes opened with a shot of confidence, and a smirk appeared on her face. It was like her personality had changed in a split second, being taken over by something ominous.

She was changing… _and promptly. _

She didn't know why she did it, but she soon unconfined a fit of chuckles and shot a piercing glare towards Naruto's direction. It was all clear now what that feeling had been; she hadn't been anxious at all in the first place.

What she was undergoing was a sense of challenge; Naruto was her rival. After all, they worked on completely different sides, and each held true to different alliances; thinking of him as an adversary shouldn't have seemed surprising to either.

A new part of her was initiating;

it was making a home in her mind,

slowly changing the morals that she had lived with till this very day.

This was the side of her

that

had

been

hidden

for

so

many

years.

And, finally,

it was able to unclasp it's handcuffs and roam free.

Part of her stood with new energy…

while the other cowered in fear.

* * *

**Well, well, well! It looks like a new part of Sakura-chan is awakening! Anyway, like I promised I would, I have updated two weeks since that last update. I promise to keep this, and since I've obtained Microsoft Word, it only makes it so much easier. I have also posted a little link on my profile; the video is a link off of YouTube, and is titled, "An Author's Apology". **

**Yep, yep, people; that's me talking in that video. So if you want an explanation as to why my updating had been so slow lately, or if you just want to hear my voice, feel free to check it out; and, if you have the time, please check out my AMV's. The ones I recommend are, "Don't Let Me Get Me" and, "Die Another Day". **

**I have an AMV teacher, so he's been pushing me to learn to follow the beat; it's all thanks to him that I'm even making it anywhere in my AMV career. Thanks, Bryan! **

**And thank you, all my reviewers! Please continue to review! I only received about 6 reviews from the last chapter, which is a major setback considering I used to get at least 20 for a single chapter. :S I'm getting worried, guys…! Please review. **

* * *

Return to Top 


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 15: Blindfolds and Numbness

"Sakura," he said, his voice ringing throughout the room, "if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you're not going to get anywhere." She paused in her gathering of breath and gave him a surprised look. "If you don't charge at your enemy, willing to kill, you're not going to get anywhere. You need to be ready for blood with every opponent you come face-to-face with; friends, family, it's all the same. Don't you understand, Sakura? They're all just going to slow you down."

"Y-Yes."

But she didn't believe it.

**

* * *

**

She sighed, slamming the door behind her as she made her way into the house. "Finally," the blonde exclaimed, "you're here. I've been waiting for hours." Jumping, she blinked and looked the girl in the eyes. "You-" "Yes, I know, I never told you that I was coming for a visit, but that's not the point," she explained. Walking up to her, she took her hand and shot her worried eyes.

"Just how much has he told you?" She was silent, not a single word being muttered from the girl. "W-What do you mean?" "I don't think I need to explain, Sakura; you know what I mean." Sakura sighed. "Why do you care? Was Gaara really persistent enough to get you to act like you care?"

Shocked, Temari gave her a look of dismay.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?" "Oh, like _you _would know. Stop acting like you know me, because you don't," she retorted. Chuckling darkly, Temari shot her a glimpse of her smirk. "I do, in fact, know," she stated plainly, "I was once a part of the organization. I know more then you do and ever will; if you continue agreeing to be the pawn of Orochimaru, you'll never even have a chance to gain the knowledge I have of him, and the _others_. You think you're special, don't you? Well think again. He's only _using _you, and I bet you know that; you're just denying it."

She was silent, for there was no argument that could be thrown back at her. No matter how she looked at it, Temari was right…but that didn't mean she was going to admit that. "I do believe it is none of your business as to what I do with my life."

And with that, she walked off, her back being the only thing that could be seen; there was no way to see her expression, or to guess as to what she was thinking.

"Damn," the girl cursed, "he's winning and she doesn't even realize it."

**

* * *

**

Time. It was slow. It was fast. There was an enormous amount, and no matter how much of it was spilled out, there was still more; there was _always_ more. To that of a simpleton, time was just something that went and came for each person; its patterns were differently laid out for each individual. It was just there; its presence was so quiet, you couldn't even feel it. The days, months, years, and _centuries _continued forth without a single person being able to sense it right there, trailing behind them, gathering for the strike.

It was like walking blindfolded.

No one knew where they were going. They just lived. Then they died. And the process repeated over. No one ever realized that a thing such as "time" existed. Tell me; how many humans out there stop to think about time? Lay out the many things it controlled? Everyone regarded "time" as nothing.

Little did they know that it held all the strings.

It kept things together, and controlled as a master to its puppets.

But _it_ had no master.

That's what made it to strong; it was a demon that was continuously overlooked.

But if you could somehow obtain it, control if for even a split second, you had the world. Nothing was in your way; you could destroy everything in just that single moment. No one realized how strong it truly was.

But there were few unknown individuals that knew the value of time; to them it was worth the world. It was important; it allowed them to succeed in everything they did. With time you could get everything.

But you could also take it all away.

For those whose blindfolds were kept loose, only pain and anguish awaited them.

**

* * *

**

Her eyes; they were soulless. She was empty, walking as if she was a living corpse. She could breath. She could stare.

…

But she couldn't talk.

**

* * *

**

She didn't know why she did it; maybe it was because she felt the urge to. To hold onto something soft; to know it was there.

It was hers.

Nothing seemed of value to her anymore; people were just people. That's all they were.

She cried every night for something… _anything. _

But the hardest part was not knowing what it was that she yearned for.

**:xXxXxXx:**

She had never realized who it was that she was collaborating with; she just followed orders without a thought.

But that day really made her think.

"Sakura," he called to her. "Yes?" she replied. "Get prepared. I'm about to fulfill a task, and I want you to come along with." "S-S-Sure."

His voice had never seen that cold to her.

**

* * *

**

A scream was pierced through the air, blood following along with it.

All of them…murdered.

He smirked, his face revealing sinister enjoyments she had never known he had. It was spinning all inside of her head; she was overwhelmed. The blood…it was _everywhere_. On the walls, in the carpet…and most importantly, on herself.

She was a murderer…right? She hadn't actually killed them; Orochimaru did. "Come." She listened. They walked past the lying corpses, the hand prints marked with blood on the walls sending chills down her back. All of this just for something they owned? What was it that they had that was so important?

They walked upstairs, the boards of the stairs creaking with their each and ever step. Spotting what it was that he needed, he entered the room, and came out with a gathering of folders and papers.

All _this _just for some papers? This was cruel. She couldn't stand for it; all of this…it was _wrong_.

But she didn't say a word.

Deep inside the pit of her stomach, a numbness was spreading.

**

* * *

**

She was quiet. She couldn't find what to say. Right before her were living experiments. "We try to take strong genes from our best workers and merge them with our volunteers. If this succeeds, our way to power will be much easier."

All of them, trapped inside a giant tank filled with water, lay their, motionless, as if they were dead. But they were all living, and they were all human beings.

She was scared.

Just how far could this man go? He killed people emotionlessly, and even conducted experiments on them? What more did she not know? She had a feeling that there was still a lot left unfound.

She was anxious to unravel what it was, but nervous at the same time. Could she really take much more of this? Her legs shook as she bit her lip.

_She had to get out of there._

So she ran, going as fast she could, down the long room out of the door, slamming it closely behind her. She gasped for air, clutching onto her chest.

How could he be so calm about it? It was as if he was inhuman.

He was able to do these cruel things without a second thought, but because of that he became strong, which was what she always dreamed to be.

But could her wishful thinking really take her that far?

She would find out.

**

* * *

**

She had begged to go to school, even for just a week, and he complied. She tried to enjoy her stay there, though she was immediately thrown piles of work. Her day, however, had improved with her sensei Kakashi's presence. She had actively participated in his class, and even stayed behind to have a discussion about things with him.

She felt that she had changed for the best, even if it was just a moment.

…

And then she lost it all.

She could remember it; the echoes of Naruto's voice as the woman stood behind him, shaking her gently. It was as if she was unconscious; her breathing and open eyes didn't prove anything if she couldn't mutter a word. She wanted to get up, to move, and smile as if nothing had happened.

But she found it all amusing.

Here they were, pretending to care for her as if they had known her for all their life. It brought a smirk to her face and released a chortle.

All their worrying was in vain.

With one swoop of her neck, she snapped her head towards Naruto and shot him a gaze that spoke for itself.

A weed was now growing among the garden of flowers.

**

* * *

**

**And there is your explanation, everyone! As you can see, this is a flashback of the last chapter. I hope you liked it, because I know I found it pretty amusing. I think this chapter turned out okay; as you can see, Sakura is having a struggle with herself. She wants to be someone else, no matter at what cost, and that's why she's slowly losing herself. **

**It reminds me of the people out there who just can't learn to accept themselves and venture to be someone they're not. Doing so is what usually ends it all; heck, they could even lose their life for it. It just goes to show you just how powerful manipulation is, and how your number one enemy truly _is _you when you don't learn to accept it. **

**You decided whether or not you're your own ally or enemy. **

**It's your choice…**

**but choose wisely! **


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the Naruto, for if I did, I would be a rich guy walking around with money by the pound; I would have also made Sakura and Gaara hook up._

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 16: **WHO. DO. YOU. ….? **

She grabbed her gear and set off for another mission. Putting on a black jacket, along with a pair of gloves, she strapped holsters to her legs and inserted weapons into the pockets that were held on her legs, and the other one that lay right above her right breast. She then put on a pair of boots, and was then ready and set to go. The mission was to be taken care of independently; _she was on her own. _

**

* * *

**

An assistant of Orochimaru's had dropped her off at the specified city; if her memory of the document she had laying in her pocket was right, then she was now in Osaka. The cars sped through the streets, and the sounds of honking horns and the chatter of people was all that could be sensed for miles. She took a step out of the car, her bag filled with more equipment swinging on her shoulders as she completely got out of the vehicle. Slamming the door shut, she didn't even give a second glance towards the car as she pulled out the piece of paper and read the address.

According to the details of this mission, the building she was to go sneak in to was owned by a young CEO who was once a part of Orochimaru's group, but betrayed them and now lived as a regular man. He needed to be killed, for his fame gave him easy access to the media, which brought their secrets at risk. The man, before he left, was a low Chuunin, while Sakura stood as a middle-leveled student; though their ranks were very close, she was sure she could take him on without many problems.

She looked to the ground, trying her best to divert any attention towards her walking stature. And there, placed high above her head, was the building of none other then Samboshi Kamui.

* * *

"Mr.Kamui," a young woman said with a gentle whisper, "we have a guest who is here to see you." He blinked as an eyebrow rose. "I never arranged any m-" "Comply to my wishes and this women lives," hissed another voice. A kunai was pressed against the creamy skin of her neck as her captor struggled under her grip.

The man stood up with quick speed and tried to identify the voice, but had no luck. "Who might you be?" he asked with an uncertain calmness in his voice. She ripped off her clothes so that she could move more freely, the deceiving business garments revealing her equipment and uniform. "You—" "Yes. I'm from _them_." His fists shook as he bit his lip and cursed, "Damn."

Looking at the woman, he complied, and set himself down onto his seat. "Let her go," he said, glaring with false confidence, "and I'll take the time to listen to what you have to say." Releasing her grip on the female worker, she pushed her out the door, and slammed it behind her, locking it just to be extra secure; the snap of the lock did not go unnoticed to the man, either. "Well?" he said. "Talk."

She sent him a smug smirk. "I think you know what's about to happen."

* * *

Punch. Kick. Slam. Punch. Kick. Slam.

It all repeated itself as he trained himself in the dojo, running forward with as much agility and speed he could gather from every bit and ounce his molecules allowed him to congregate. His fair swung by his eyes as he smirked, sending an image of his opponent before his very eyes, though he wasn't there. His smirk only grew as he imagined the blood loss his opponent would suffer.

He then worked on flips, running up the wall with speed and power no untrained human could ever manage to assemble and pushed his feet of the wall, doing somersaults while swinging his feet into the air as he gathered his hands below him, like a sideways handstand, still throwing his feet at the imaginary outline's face.

With sweat beading down his face, he knelt down to take a breather. Even though he was exhausted, he managed to stand up and walk towards his bathroom. First he would take a quick shower and then take a stroll in the park.

It would be the perfect way to calm his nerves.

* * *

He winced in pain as he threw a metal chain towards her. Stepping to the side, she sped behind him and brought her hands forth onto his muscles. Her strength surprised him; it was almost inhuman! How could such a feeble little girl hold such surprising ability? He didn't have a chance.

It wasn't even worth fighting out.

He brought forth his hands in a pausing signal and took a breath. He clutched his knuckles together and eyed the open window behind him. Slowly and steadily, his feet shuffled backwards as he slammed behind the wall. She shot him a piercing glare, but it was easy to see underneath it; what she covered was warmth and concern. "You're ruining your life," he said gently, "don't you see that?" She didn't answer. "A sweet thing like yourself shouldn't be acting like this." "Who are _you _to say that?" she hissed. "You don't even know me. Besides; how can you call me "sweet"? I haven't showed any compassion towards you." "Yes you have," he stated without a doubt.

She blinked and stepped back, biting her lip with a nervous look on her face. "W-What do you mean?" He smiled. "You could have killed me long before, but you held back. I mean, think about it: I've been out of battles for about a year and a half now, and here comes a fresh new worker ready to take me on. Who do you think will win?" She didn't answer. "You, of course." He set his foot on the wooden frame of the window.

"What's your name?" "S-Sakura," she hesitantly said. "Well, Sakura; do you know why I left Orochimaru and the others?" "…No." "Maybe explaining it to you will give you a feel of justice to gather the courage to quit yourself; care to spare a few minutes to let me explain?" She nodded.

"I was a young boy, fresh out of High School. I had great friends, and a very supportive gang of friends; we were inseparable. I had just gotten out of graduation, with a smile bigger then ever on my face. I was skeptical, though. My parents hadn't come to see me graduate, so I was worried; where we they? I got into my car and went home. I then stepped into the house was shocked at home quiet it was. I yelled my mom and dad's name several times, but there no response. I searched through the entire house, but I didn't find _anything_. I was so confused; what was going on here?"

He paused in his story for a second and then continued, "I then realized I hadn't checked the basement and turned on the lights, and began to thoroughly search for them, but no avail; I had found _nothing_, no clue as to where they might be. And then I saw something red, splattered next to a fresh white piece of paper that had handwriting that had obviously been rushed through, for the sentences were gathered slopply, as well as the form of the letters. I read it, and fell down with anguish; my parents were _dead_. They had committed suicide; but why? I figure that out later when I uncovered a secret code hidden in the sentences. It seemed that someone was after a family secret, and had been after both my mom and dad for years.

So…to make a long story short, Orochimaru had found me. He knocked on my door the next day, pretending to be so sincere; he brought a new life to my future. That was when I tangled myself in his business; I trained hard, and obeyed his every order. Killing, stealing; it soon became a part of my everyday routine, my life…and I was shocked. Was this really how I wanted to spend the rest of my future? And then I discovered another thing: Orochimaru had been lying to me all along.

Without even me knowing it, I had given away the family secret; apparently, both my parents had been experimenting with genetics and DNA and found a way to make instant healing occur, along with other things by encrypting nanomachines into human's to make them superhuman. Not only did it do that, but it strengthened the genes in one body, making the chance of survival much higher.

Over that short period of time, he had stolen everything from me and left me with an illusion. I had to take back my life, and I was willing to risk everything to get out of his grasp, just for one simple word: freedom. I hadn't realized how many strings he had put on me, controlling my every move like a puppet. I needed to cut those ties off, so…I broke away." He gave her a sad look and then continued on with a few more sentences. "Don't you see? He's controlling _you_; he's taking over your life. You need to take it back before it's too late," he warned. "Take it while you have the chance."

Every word echoed in her mind, but she didn't listen. She roughly shook her head from side-to-side and closed her eyes. "Do you not believe me…?" he whispered. "Heed my warning, Sakura," he said softly. "Think: what really matters to you? Strength, power-" he paused to look at the ground below him, "or your freedom to love your life, along with others?" She was frozen.

She could mutter a single word.

His eyes softened as he set his other foot on the window sill and grabbed ahold of the blinds to keep him from falling. "I found the courage to do what was right-" he looked at the busy cars, "_can you?_"

And he jumped. Jumped into the air below him, the wind swirling around his face as it danced around him in circles. She screamed, running up to the window and call to him. "Mr. Kamui? Mr. Kamui!" she screeched. But he didn't reply; the last thing she could see was the smile that was graced on his lips as his soft eyes darkened.

He mouthed his last for words:

Who.

Do.

You.

….

And he was gone. She had never gotten the chance to see what else he had to say; in fact, she was rather surprised she was even able to guess what it was that danced across his lips. All she knew was that he said it with such warmth, such kindness that she couldn't help but melt at the remembrance of his face.

The tears fell down her face as she continued to morn over him, screaming his name. "Mr. Kamui!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But her scream of agony was erased by the sound of moving cars that roamed in the streets.

* * *

He shut the door softly behind him, and didn't give his house a second glimpse. The dark coat the whipped around him hid his identity well; no one would ever be able to configure who he was unless they saw his eyes. The wind blew around him harshly, as if upset. Taking attention to his, he trailed close to it and looked up, and saw what he was only able to vision in his dreams.

Pink hair.

* * *

**Alrighty, everyone! I'm done with that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway…uh, moving on, I would just like to sorry for being about a late week with this chapter. I apologize for that. From now on, I'm going to start to work on the length of my chapters; my goal would be about at least 7 to 11 pages. This chapter was only 5 pages, so…I'm close. Anyway, this story is going to start heating up real soon, so stay in touch! Also, everyone…please review! I still need your support. **

**I would have made his chapter longer, but I'm eager to see my dad; heck, he's downstairs right now. He just arrived! I haven't seen him for about 2 days and a half, so…I'm excited. Heck, I wanna go now!! So…ba-bye! **

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dark Attractions**_

Summary: Meet Sakura, a hyper, popular, and crazy girl who is hung up on winning the affection of one person: Sasuke. But to do this, she must be anything but herself. She tries to act cool, and relaxed, almost seeming like she has no feelings. Apparently, this is the kind of girl Sasuke likes, and after years of un-fulfilled dreams about him, she is finally asked out. Happy at first, she takes her time getting to know him, and as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't like that fact that Sasuke likes this "false Sakura". That is, until a new boy comes into school, and she can't help but feel drawn to him and his mysterious past. As she later learns, this boy is just like her. Hiding who he really is. Will these two be able to cope through things, and accept their relationship? And will Sakura be able to accept this guy for who he really is?

Pairing: SakuraxGaara

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle of Wills 

He nearly froze right then and there on the street corner. He couldn't stop staring at that one vivid spot of color that was completely surrounded by the monotonous paintings of the buildings. Was he hallucinating? If he was correct about whom it was that was leaning over that window, then he couldn't feel anything less then surprise. He knew that girl well enough to know what she would never do anything to risky, for he knew her as one to be fearful in such situations, and, well…at the height she was at, it looked like she was going to _fall_.

For some reason, realizing that struck something within him. _What is she doing? _he thought. Before even noticing it, his footsteps accelerates as he made his way through the busy streets, ignoring the shouts from irate drivers as he intercepted the roadways, even when the flashing signs clearly showed that it was not the right time for walkers to cross.

He wasn't going to be obdurate this time—he would going to openly admit it so that he could save himself the headache of figuring out why, exactly, he…was so _eager _to see her. He was the one that had set the distance between them, so why was he now trying so hard to shorten it? It puzzled him beyond reason, but he decided to pay heed to it once he saw _her_.

His strides were quick, all the long-ranged training in the dojo proving to be helpful. After all, when an unknown enemy was within one's midst, it was best to keep a distance and quickly shift from one area to another until you completely calculated a full-proof plan, and to do that, speed was essential.

He entered the building, hastily opening the door and slamming it behind him firmly enough to catch the attention of a lady at the service desk, meters away at the entrance.

"Sir," she called to him, trying to be polite, though her exasperation wasn't hidden too well, "may I help you?"

He ignored her—he just damn well didn't _care_.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Once again, he did not answer, but started to head towards the stairs that were located behind her.

"Sir, unless you tell me what business you have here, I can not—"

The glare he sent her made her freeze at the spot, her eyes growing wide and the swaying of her hazel eyes betraying the calm and collective aura she gave out; it seemed like this was the first time she had ever met a challenge.

She was silenced, and didn't say a word as she ran onto the steps, the soles of his shoes pounding onto the ground.

The top floor.

That's where she was.

He didn't even bother to take the elevator or apologize to the man that he had slammed in to, causing all his papers to be blown away, as he made his sprint down the many twisted hallways.

Damn it, why was he bothering himself with this?

_Because you care_, a voice prided.

He inwardly chuckled, his eyes turning hard.

"Who are you fooling?" he asked himself.

"You are Sabaku No Gaara, and that is _not_ going to change."

**

* * *

**

He ran and ran, harder then ever before. He didn't know why he was so eager, or why he thrust every ounce of energy he could onto his legs. He didn't know why he cared, or why he even bothered to see her, to close up the distance, when he was the one to separate each other in the first place.

He denied any at all feelings—he ignored the racing of his heart that he swore he never had until now. He ignored his yearning to see the girl—he just simply replaced the known fact: _yearning _was the truth—he _yearned _to see her, but refused to believe that. So, all he simply did was replace the word with _curiosity_—the lie.

At least now he could silence the pounding voices in his head that were constantly questioning his every action. His red locks began to swing over his eyes ever so softly, and all he did was brush them aside, making sure they didn't blurry his view of the stairs that would eventually, in time, lead him to his destination.

Honestly, he didn't know what room the girl was in—in fact, each room was filled with numerous doors, some possibly being offices, computer labs, or even lounges for the staff to enjoy a quiet meal in. He _did_, though, know what floor she was in.

Before he had walked into the building, he had made sure to count the windows up to where she was, her pink hair twirling in the wind, and her face bent downward, looking at the street below.

She was on floor 20.

And _he _was on floor number 14.

Six more flight of stairs to go to, in other words.

He was knew he was wound up, and his patience was so thin that he didn't even take the elevators within the building—he just ran. Of course, he wasn't going to go into detail as to what the source of his sudden…_excitement_ was, but he could say he was excited. There were a few things he needed to question the girl about, and he had a feeling that Orochimaru was already controlling her like putty in his hands.

* * *

She could feel the guilt dawn on her as she tore her eyes away from the outside view from the window. She carefully ducked, cautious to make sure she did not hit her head against the top of the window, and then slid it down gently. 

She trembled as she began to collect the stray weapons that were scattered all over her floor, placing them into the small holsters that were tied to her legs, just below the knee. After everything gathered, her shaking figure began to walk towards the door—just as she was about to open it, she saw a recognizable flash of red.

She sat down and laid flat on the ground to make sure not to be noticed as she crawled to the door, putting her ear against it to hear all that was occurring in the hallway just behind outside.

The office she was in held many windows and the doorway had a small one as well—if she was correct about whom she thought was outside, she knew that as soon as he saw her through the glass that he would pursue her, and she was doing everything in her power to prevent that.

She stilled her inhalation and sucked in some air, pausing her breathing for a few seconds before she had to gasp for more air.

It was then that she heard a tap at the door.

She stayed flawlessly immobile, not making a move or sound.

The door knob turned, and it then occurred to her that she had no locked the door. She pressed her weight against the door, trying to keep it closed, but the one on the other side was much stronger then her, regardless of her effort.

He heaved open the door, her body getting tossed roughly to the side in the process as he finally entered the room. His eyes trailed to her tremulous figure, emerald eyes, pink hair, and softened for a mere minute before he comprehended his gaffe and hardened again.

"Sakura." His tone was blank—deadpanned. "Gaara-kun," she replied softly, averting her eyes away from him. "What are you doing here?" She could tell by the tenor in his words that he _demanded _an answer. "I'm…on a mission." That was the only explanation she had.

His eye brows grew hard as he snarled.

"You're with _Orochimaru_?" he whispered ruthlessly. She flinched before nodding. It was silent for a few seconds, but to Sakura it felt like long hours of stressed anxiety. "It seems that I was wrong in departing from the city," he judged. "This would have been prevented if I was there to stop it." He glared at her before shifting himself into a bit of a slouch, his body and mind calm. "Until I fix all of this disarray, you are to stay with me. _I _will explain things to you."

He looked at her sternly, and she knew that "no" would not be a response he would allow nor accept.

Sakura's eyes flickered with emotion as she looked at him with all the courage she could possibly conjure. "_No_," she said abruptly. His eyes centered on her for a mere moment before hissing. "I won't accept that!" "Well then _learn _how to!" she shouted. "I am _not _a doll that you can control whenever you want too—you can't just walk into my life again and order me around! You had a chance to stay with me, but you _left_! I don't _**give **_second chances!" She was completely frustrated, and water began to coat her eyes but she wiped it away before they could fall.

Despite the fact that she pretended to be strong, she was, indeed, very frightened. Confused. In truth, she wanted to be with him again, but she wouldn't allow herself that pleasure—knowing him, he would probably leave her when the job was done and he took away her one chance at pursuing some kind of strength.

"I _left _because I thought it would help _you_!" he retorted back her harshly, not an ounce of understanding in his voice. He too, was upset—it was like the sacrifice he made wasn't enough for her. He had given her everything he had, but then separated himself to protect _her_. Was that all for nothing?

* * *

The first few weeks of separation was…_hard_. He couldn't concentrate, and everywhere he went he felt that she would pop out of nowhere and grace him with that smile of hers. His thoughts here foolish, he knew, but he had become so accustomed to her light behavior that having it suddenly gone left a void that could not be filled by any other. 

He _refused _to believe that it was too late to help her—he would find one way or another. Gaara then approached her, shaking her a minute before pulling her off the ground and hauling her, resting her head on his shoulder.

For a bit she was still and relaxed under his touch, even smelling him for a moment. She could hear the door shut behind her as she stayed in his arms, feeling completely at ease for once in her life. She craved his contact and even wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him (if that was even remotely possible).

She craved to be with him—to see his smug composure as he dazed her with his confidence and intelligence. Even though she _wanted _him to take her away, she couldn't allow that—what she was doing was her own business, and she was going to fight against him for the right to make her own choices, even if it was going to be hard to convince him.

"_Gaara_," she whined, "_let me go_." He blinked. '_And she was being so still and quiet before, too.' _"No." His answer was flat and blunt. She kicked and flailed her arm to all sides, refusing to accept his answer just like he had rejected hers. "What do you _mean_?! Last time I checked, _I _had the right to decide what I do or don't! _Put me down right __**now**_!"

He smirked this time, allowing himself to take pleasure in winning over her persistence. "_No_." He was a bit more absolute this time. "Say whatever you want! I am _not _allowing this!" "Who ever told you that _you _were the one to make the decisions?" he asked her, chuckling.

She growled, tired of arguing with his hard-headedness, but still pursued her rights against him. "_I _decide where the hell I go, Gaara!" "No." They continued to argue more and more, their voices becoming louder and louder as they battled against one another's wills—they were competing to see who would last the longest.

She was still in his arms as he walked down the stairs, arguing and paying little attention to where he was going—all he knew was that he was going _down_, where he would see the exit and bring her with him, despite her protests.

"Hush." For once, he said something gently to her. It softened up the rosette's exterior for a moment, but she bit her lip and continued to kick and scream. "Put me _down_!" He didn't answer. "Do it _right _now, Gaara!" Once again, his lips were sealed—he just continued to go down the stairs. "_Right now, I said_!"

She continued to retort towards him, never wavering in the volume of her voice. Eventually, he grew aggravated with her screams and shouts and decided to quiet her without anymore delay.

"_Be quiet_." The tone was so vile and bitter that she gasped and silence, scared. She knew he was probably glaring and refused to look into the eyes that resembled hers so well that she was sure to be flickering with irritation.

He could feel drops of water on his shoulder and knew right then and there that she was crying. He sighed.

_Foolish, oversensitive girl. _

* * *

Honestly, he didn't like seeing her like this. He stopped and set her to the ground, brushing the water away from his eyes. "Don't cry," he demanded, but he said it with some concern laced around the command. 

Sakura didn't listen him and just continued to sob, hiding her eyes behind her pink locks. "Sakura," he whispered, putting his fingers under her chin to pull her gaze to him. "Calm down," he soothed. His words worked and she calmed down a bit, though she was still crying.

He sighed, rubbing the palm of his hand over his forehead as if he had a headache and grunted, frustrated. "I'm…s…well…I'm s-". He stopped, realizing how hard it was to mutter what he wanted to say. _Never _had he said those two words, and saying it for the first time was difficult.

He looked to see her eyes that shone with water as she looked at him with hope in her gaze. "Yes?" she croaked. He grunted in annoyance before saying it, trying to pretend like it didn't mean anything as he looked at the other direction and said it. "I'm sorry." He said it serenely, acting as if that it didn't matter.

He was surprised to feel her figure press against him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, cuddling up to his chest. He blinked, relaxing under her touch. "Gaara-kun…" she whispered, looking at him with clear, luminous eyes. She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her cheek, swimming in its warmth.

She had missed him, and it surprised her to see how easily he could win her over—she had initially anticipated to give him a hard time, but she knew that she was wavering. She could never succeed in appearing malicious, it seemed.

It was then that she whispered two words that left him utterly silent.

"Kiss me…"

* * *

He froze, his eyes growing wide for a mere moment before returning to its natural size. 

In truth, he _did _want to kiss her—he yearned to press his lips against her soft ones and move around in an even tempo as he slid against the soft pink of her lip.

"No."

It tore her apart to hear that response. She had been so…_optimistic_, thinking that for once he would listen to her. It _hurt_, having him reject her, and she careful slid to the ground, looking away from him—she felt wounded.

He knew he had saddened her, and fought the urge to assist her. It didn't take much time, though, to change his mind—he found that he couldn't _resist_ coming to her aid. He didn't like her this way—he wanted to see her _smile_, like she always should be.

He bent down, his fingers rolling around in her pink tresses. He put his nose to it, inhaling its aroma. He breathed in the scent, enjoying it as he moved her hair away from her forehead to give him a good view of it.

He coughed before turning red for a mere moment.

_I really AM a fool. _

Despite knowing this, he couldn't resist the pull—the magnetism to do it. He set his lips against her forehead before lightly kissing her. He saw the shock that dawned on Sakura's face as she blushed wrapping herself around him once more.

They gazed at each other before fulfilling what they both wanted.

He craned his neck to reach her lips and took them, possessive as he fought for ascendancy. It didn't take long to win, for his tactics were much more aggressive—Sakura was very passive when it came to this. She didn't know much about intimacy, and neither did he, but he _did _know how to pleasure her, making sure to give her what she wanted.

His hands were pressed against the wall, arms on each side of her shoulders as he held her in the small space, making sure she would not escape. He pressed his tongue to her lips, brushing over it once as she moaned. It was then that he slipped his tongue into her mouth, dancing around her mouth.

She shuddered in pleasure under him and tightened her grip around his neck before letting one hand slide down, placing it on his hard chest as she sighed in his mouth, taking bliss in his ministrations.

He pulled his lips for a mere moment to let her catch her breath before bending down to kiss her again. He moved the one hand that was pushed against the wall and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He then pulled away from her again, looking at her with a lust-filled gaze. "Sakura," he said huskily. She cuddled up to him, sighing as she let the warmth fill her body, her soul, her _heart_.

"Yes?" she murmured, pleased and happy. "We need to get going." For once, she obliged and simply nodded, putting her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms, picking her off the floor as he positioned one hand on her back, letting her locks rest against his shoulder once more.

He stood up, walking down the stairs once more. The female in his arms sighed over and over, content and not dissenting against him anymore (which satisfied him the most). He smirked. Her content and at ease nature was greatly stroking his ego.

They only had four more rows of stairs to walk down, and he walked especially fast, impatient, for he wanted to get her out of the building as soon as humanely possible. With her still in his caress, he saw the exit and walked quickly to it, ignoring the stares of other people.

After walking out of the entryway, he sat her down on the ground as she childishly protested. He chuckled. "You're not a little girl, Sakura." She "hmphed", cocking her head aloft in a snotty matter. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other holding her fingertips as he completely overwhelmed her hand with his that was clearly bigger, she let him lead the way to his house, her footsteps walking at a slow pace.

"Gaara-kun," she silently said, bemused and blushing like a love-struck girl.

_You ARE love-stricken, you baka. _

**Whatever. **

_((sigh)) Even after the kiss, you're still this stubborn? You need a lot of work, baka. _

**Well sor-**_**ry **_**that I don't rise to your expectations! **

"Sakura."

His smooth, deep voice intervened her thoughts. "Yes?" "We're here." She blinked, looking at him for a moment before moving her gaze to the house. She gasped. _It was beautiful. _He wasn't in the least surprised that she ogled his house, for many did. It was fairly spacious, having a nice green lawn that was cut evenly. Flowers were around the patio and in the front yard, blowing in the wind, the colors and types of greenery varying.

"Gaara-kun…this is _beautiful_," she said, astonished. She could only _imagine _how marvelous the designs and decorations were inside, despite the striking yard.

Suddenly, staying with him seemed more alluring then ever before.

* * *

**Alrighty, everyone. As surprising as it maybe be, your authoress here is **_**still**_** alive—I know I haven't updated in god knows how long (I honestly don't wanna check how long it has **_**really **_**been) so feel free to throw any objects at me. Just please try to be a little…well…**_**merciful**_**. I'm having a hard time convincing myself to write, and I sure as hell am **_**not **_**going to accept that I'm supposedly bored of writing, because I'm not.**

**Even if I am, I'll **_**make **_**myself write until I grow out of the habit.**

**I'll try to update, but it's only a few more weeks until summer ends, so…we'll see. **

**Until then, please review, everybody!**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Alrighty, everyone. I'm sorry for not updating, but, you see, school has started. Anywho, I'm posting this to make a bargain with you guys. If you guys would do me a _huge _favor, I will quickly make an update on this fan fic.

You see, my RP board has quite a lack of members—only three are active! I've had people joining, but none of them have even made an attempt to RP! I'm begging you guys, as my reviewers, to do your author here a favor and join.

If 3+ members join, I will make an update in two weeks tops that is 13+ pages long.

If 7+ members join, my next updated will be posted in the same amount of time, only it will be 20+ pages long.

Because school has started, it is going to be very hard for me to keep this deal, but I'll try my _best_! If you meet these requirements, I will forever in debt to you guys! But remember: I'm not just asking you to _join_. I'm asking you to read the rules, send me an audition, and post once or twice a week. I need _active members_—_not _dead ones! I already have enough of those!

So what do you guys think?

The link to the RP board is in my profile—it should be easy to find!


End file.
